The Summer Intern
by lollyluvsya
Summary: It's Summer and Bella really needs some cash. When she loses her bartending job she is unsure what step to take next. It's not until she turns up to a job interview does her path become clearer. EXB. Rated M! LEMONS. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story. Characters aren't mine. Later chapters will contain lemons so if that's not something you're into I totally understand! If so... buckle up!

 _It's Summer and Bella really needs some cash. When she loses her bartending job she is unsure what step to take next. It's not until she turns up to a job interview does her path become clearer. EXB. LEMONS. xx_

* * *

 **The Bar**

BPOV

The first day of summer and I'm covered in stickiness.

Accepting the extra shifts seemed great in theory but now that I'm here, I want to be home. We're due to close in an hour and Steve the manager has asked to speak to me when we do. He was nice enough. His wife always complimented my hair, even though I did nothing to it. Only when I tied it up or straightened it did she say nothing.

Mindlessly I wipe the counter from the spilt alcohol left behind by her last customer. With a quick check of the clock, she silently celebrates that she only has 20 minutes before I can turn 'round the open sign.

I bend down to tidy a shelf of boxes under the bar before hearing the dreaded bell. Maybe they won't want anything. Maybe they'll have made a mistake. Perhaps if I hide for long enough they'll leave me alone.

"Excuse me?" An amused voice asks from above her.

I stand up slowly prepared to tell them they need to hurry up and drink whatever they order. But I can't utter out the words. A gorgeous specimen stands before me. He's tall, dressed well and has tousled hair I picture pulling onto while he licks at...

"Can we order a drink?" A southern voice interrupts.

My eyes follow where the sound came from. Beside the greek god stands a blonde man wearing a similar attire. Only his tie is loosened and he looks like his day was a little rougher.

"What can I get you?" I ask.

Carefully I try to focus on the blonde man. If I look at the man with the bronze hair I'm not sure our clothes will remain on.

"Anything." the blonde grumbles taking a seat at the counter.

Raising an eyebrow I reach for two glasses unsure what to fill them with.

"A sex on the beach?" I offer up.

I look at the bronze man wishing he'd take me up on that offer.

"Jasper. Your mini skirt must be out," the bronze man laughs taking his own seat beside the down man.

"Just get us two scotch and cokes," the man name jasper says.

Nodding I quietly get to work pretending to not eavesdrop.

"She knows where it hurts. Maria was meant to be the one, Edward," Jasper begins.

"In all honesty, I thought she was a bitch." The man I now know to be as Edward shrugs.

Even his name is beautiful.

I place both of their drinks in front of them and smirk as they both reach for their wallets. He needs this. I hold up my hands and shake my head as both begin to hand me black credit cards. Expensive credit cards.

"This one is on the house," I say.

"That's not necessary," Jasper starts.

"I'm meant to be treating him," Edward argues.

"Well, now I'm treating him. You can get the next round. Just know we close in twenty minutes," I smile.

Jasper smirks sadly.

"Whatever woman let you go is ridiculous," I offer reaching for my cloth again.

"Thanks," Jasper nods.

Edward studies me, his cool eyes taking me in. He's not even hiding the fact he's staring at me. I feel vulnerable.

"Bella," I hear from the office behind the bar.

Awkwardly I nod at both the men leaving them to continue their chat. In the next room, I find Steve almost buried under paper. He looked exhausted and slightly upset.

"Bella. Take a seat," he says pointing to a small wooden chair in the corner.

"What's the problem?" I ask concerned.

"It's Lucy. She's sick," he sighs.

"Oh, Steve. I'm so sorry," I offer unsure what to do.

"I need to close the bar. I need to be with her," he says sadly.

Emotions hit me. Sadness for Steve and his wife. Confusion for what on earth I can do next. Fear that I won't find a job to cover rent.

"I'll, of course, pay you out. But I can't afford the upkeep of the bar and afford to pay staff when I also have these medical bills," he sighs, "If I sell the business I'll be better off."

"You don't need to explain. I understand," I say.

"You've been so amazing to us. I'm sorry, Bella. I'll provide the best reference. Next week we're closing the doors for good," he says.

I try my best to appear positive. I nod.

"If you and Lucy need anything just call," I say, "I'll start to close up shop."

Both the men still sit at the bar chatting. Jasper looks a little happier. At least someone's night won't be ending in tears. I walk around the bar trying to fight back tears.

"I'm closing," I state.

"Oh," Jasper says.

Edward is back to studying me again. It's as if I'm a puzzle and he's trying to put me together.

"You can't just stay open till 11? Your sign says 11?" Edward asks.

"It's 10:50," I say agitated.

"So we have ten minutes," Edward says, "I'll have another drink."

I roll my eyes walking toward them both. I reach for Edwards still half full glass. He watches me curious but his expression quickly alters after I chuck back the remainder of his drink. When I place the drink back in front of Edward I sigh.

Jasper looks shocked. But Edward is amused.

"Maybe we should just go," Jasper offers, "seems as if I'm not the only one who got bad news today."

"I think we should stay and watch the barmaid get drunk," Edward smiles.

"If you stay she'll get vicious," I say as I place a stool upside down on the bar.

"Even better," Edward chuckles.

"Edward," Jasper warns.

"Fine," he laughs standing up.

Jasper nods at me before heading to the door. Edward hangs back for a second.

"I'm unsure what news your boss gave you back there. But I'd like to try to make your night," he offers.

"I'm not fucking you," I fire back.

"Pity. I just meant dinner," he smirks crookedly, "Like two adults go and get food. Discuss the weather and what TV shows you might fall asleep through. Perhaps tomorrow?"

I'm too moody to do this. He's beautiful and I know how hard my ass will be kicked if I say no to this man. My roommate had been begging me to get laid. She'd even set up a tinder account in my name and had a random show up on the doorstep. Apparently, I was 'crabby' and 'difficult to live with.'

"Look. If you had asked me at any other time I'd say yes," I say glum.

"I understand," he nods trying to hide his disappointment.

He shrugs on his jacket before walking to join his friend out the door. But he doubles back shaking his head.

"What if I ask you tomorrow?" he smiles handing his phone to me.

"I don't…" I begin.

"If you say no tomorrow too then I'll leave it be," he says hands up.

Unable to fight the smile I put my number in his phone before handing it back. He takes it looking happy with himself.

"Have a nice night," he says smiling.

"You too," I nod.

Sadly I place all of the chairs upside down and turn around the open sign. This time I don't turn it with excitement to get home. I feel helpless.

* * *

I'd spent the morning scrolling through job advertisements. I've applied for another bartending position at a nightclub. I applied as an assistant and receptionist job. I would be graduating after next semester with a business degree. I figured I should apply for companies that might up my chances over the summer. I found one paid internship that seemed interesting too.

"Bells." my roommate bounds into the room.

Her hair is all over the place and she's wearing pyjamas. I close my laptop and turn to face the small, pixie-like woman from the couch.

"What's up?" I ask smiling.

"How you holding up?" she asks.

Alice had been my best friend for years. We'd been each other's high school prom dates and she'd been there when my mum died. She was my favourite person. The second I got home last night I woke her to tell her the bad news. I'd also let slip the cute guy situation to be hounded about why I said no.

"I'm okay," I nod, "I applied to a few places."

"I'm sure something will pop up, Bells," she reassures me, "Has mister sexy popped up yet on that phone of yours?"

"When will you quit asking," I smile.

"Maybe after you've had his babies?" she giggles.

"Cut it out," I laugh throwing a cushion from beside me at her.

"I'm sorry. But your eyes lit up when you were speaking about him," she says sitting beside me.

"It's not that big of a deal," I shrug.

My phone buzzes from the coffee table and I gasp lunging to pick it up. The little box on my phone is from a number I don't recognise.

"Not a big deal, huh?" Alice laughs looking over my shoulder.

" _Please tell me I get a yes today? - Edward"_

"What do I say?" I sigh.

"Don't be you. Be sexy you. Leave him wanting more," she suggests taking the phone from my hands.

Before I can stop her she's pushed send.

"Alice," I squeal.

I snatch back the phone to read what she's sent. My eyes bulge from my head.

" _You can have whatever you like today, xx B"_

"He's going to think I'm some sexy stupid whore," I argue.

Before Alice can respond my phone pings twice.

" _You." - E._

" _I'll pick you up at 6:30 tonight." - E._

"You did it," Alice squeals excitedly.

"How can I maintain that?' I groan.

"Maintain what?" She says confused.

"The sex driven person you just created," I sigh.

"Look we'll do your hair, put a bra with extra push on and you'll feel that way anyway! I've always known you're probably a freak in the sheets. You just need that extra push! Besides he seems to not have that as the only thing he wants from you. He wants your company," Alice shrugs taking my phone from me.

She has again hit send before I can even notice.

"There," she grins.

She hands me back my phone smirking.

"I'll get my purse. We're going shopping!" she squeals.

As she races off I look down at my phone. I run my eyes across the letters Alice had sent to Edward.

" _I'll let you know what I want tonight. - B"_

My eyes widen as his reply appears at the bottom of the screen.

" _You're going to make me lose control. - E"_

I smirk before my fingers begin typing at their own accord.

" _That's what I want. - B"_


	2. Chapter 2

Lemon ahead! Read with caution.

* * *

The Restaurant

EPOV.

By the time I pulled up to the address she'd given to me I'd taken enough deep breaths to revive a dead cat. I just needed to be myself. That's the advice my brother had given me. Well his wife gave it to me after altering Emmett's advice. His original advice was that I just needed to do something extremely sexual. That I'd be definitely trying eventually. Hopefully on her all going well.

I can't quite explain it. When I saw her she just captured my attention. She was cute but snarky at the same time. Her gorgeous deep eyes and luscious hair had me hypnotised. I was actually so nervous. With one last check in my mirror I fix my tie and reach for the bunch of flowers from beside me.

The last serious date I had been on was a little over a year ago. That led to months of agony and anger. I had a feeling this would be different. Bella didn't seem like a psycho bitch. At first glance anyway.

I'd shot texts back and forth with Jasper all day taking any southern gentleman tips. He'd recommended the flowers. I felt bad asking him all of this while he was dealing with his own relationship drama. He'd caught her in bed with another man. I was so pleased when he informed me they were splitting.

That aside I knock on the small door at the back of the complex. It was located on the bottom floor toward the back of the apartments. Almost hidden away.

As I check my dress pants and shirt over the door opens. A short woman with black hair smiles up at me. Wrong place. Damn.

"Sorry. I must have the wrong place!" He groans.

"No! You have the right one. Come in," she says opening the door further for me, "You got her tulips! They're her favourite."

"This is Bella's place right?" I ask.

She nods waving me in. As she races back to another room she motions for me to sit. Instead I give myself a tour of the room. The place the woman I had only just met lived. There were pictures of her with the woman I just met and a few gossip magazines thrown on the coffee table. The room was comfortable and warm. It smelt like cinnamon. The source being a candle burning by the TV.

"Hey," I hear a soft voice.

My heart skips a beat. She looks incredible. Her brunette hair is pulled back in a voluminous ponytail. Curls throughout. Which exposes her beautiful neck and shoulders. Her chest is modestly on display in a blue strapless dress which flows out from her thin waist. My eyes trail down her long legs admiring each inch until I reach the blue stilettos.

"Holy." I mutter.

"You ready?" Bella smirks.

"I. Yep. Let's go. Oh these are for you," I say handing her the bunch of flowers.

"Oh Edward. You didn't have to " she smiles moving toward me so she can take them.

"It's not a big deal," I nod.

She puts them quickly into a vase and finds a space for them on the coffee table.

"Are you ready?" I ask offering my arm.

I open the door for her smiling. She nods taking my arm. I knew how upset she'd been last night. I didn't know what it was but I knew I wanted to ensure she smiled every second she was in my company. It was a sight of pure glory. Beauty in its truest form.

"So where are we going?" She asks smiling.

"You'll have to see when we get there," I say leading her to my car.

I'd chosen the black Volvo suv. I figured I'd save the rest of the cars till later. I didn't want her thinking I'm a rich asshole. So many women used me for my money. Bella was refreshing.

The drive was easy. We kept the chatter flowing. She told me about her day shopping and about Alice. I told her how I'd spent the day with my brother Emmett.

"Do you have any other siblings?" She asked.

"Just Emmett. Although Jasper might as well be. His twin married my brother," I explain smiling to myself.

I loved that she wanted to know about the people in my life.

"How about you?" I ask.

"Just me," she nods.

"I didn't say it before out of fear your roommate might hear. But you look so beautiful tonight. I think I almost started drooling. I'm incredibly lucky to spend my evening with you," I say smoothly.

The street lights and headlights from cars on the opposite side of the road is enough to catch her blush. It's stunning. I smirk to myself feeling victorious. Her blushing meant I was doing okay. It meant she had the butterflies that I did.

"Okay," I announce, "here we are."

I park the car before racing around to her side to help her out. I smile watching her take it all in.

"This is my favourite place to eat. I hope you like it just as much," I say pulling her toward the entrance.

She walks alongside me carefully in her high shoes. I hold her hand for extra support. But also because I want to hold her hand. The restaurant is on the Main Street. It's below the towering building of the Seattle city where the noises are loud and people are rushing to get away from their jobs. I'd taken the day off. Personal day. A day to prepare this evening.

"Sir," the doorman greets us.

"Table for two," I instruct smiling.

Bella looks around the room amazed. The decor is beautiful. A fireplace is lit and it feels homey. I wrap my arm around her to guide her to the table as she continues taking it all in. It's pretty quiet tonight but there are a few families around. It was only Tuesday.

Pulling out her chair I help her in. Jasper would be proud of how careful I was being. Heck mother would be cheering.

As I sit in my own seat beside Bella at the square table the waiter takes our wine order before leaving us to it.

"This place is beautiful. Are you sure this isn't too expensive?" She asks reaching for her menu.

"Don't stress about it. You paid for my drink. I'm paying for dinner," I shrug.

"I drank half of it," she smiles beautifully.

The blue in her dress brings out her deep brown eyes. I can't help but stare.

"How about I make you a deal," I offer.

"Okay," She says opening her menu.

"You let me pay and then you let me take you on a second date to pay me back," I offer reaching to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Will I pay on that date?" She asks.

"Yep," I nod smiling.

"Deal," she returns my smile, "so what is good?"

"Other than the beautiful woman sitting beside me? Well I love the steak. The sauce is amazing," I say taking my own menu.

"Edward this is extravagant," she says shocked.

"Do you like seafood?" I ask.

"The fish does look nice," she says.

As the waiter approaches I take her menu from her.

"Fish and a steak cooked medium rare," I say smirking at Bella.

She begins to interject but the waiter has already written it down and had his back turned to us. She huffs smiling as I pour us both a glass of wine.

"So Bella. What do you do other than the bar?" I ask smiling as she sips her wine.

It's as if she needs a minute to consider her answer. Odd.

"Well. I'm actually a student," she says.

"What do you study?" I ask.

"Business. I want to run my own someday," she says.

Oh the irony. I smirk.

"What sort of business?" He asks.

"I love events. Like planning weddings or functions. Something along those lines," she shrugs.

"That's amazing," I insist interested.

"I only have one semester left. Then it's hopefully goodbye to bartending," she smirks.

"But you were so amazing at it," I joke.

Giggling she takes another sip of her wine.

"You know my father owns a massive corporation. He took a step back but," I say testingly.

I wasn't difficult to google. Forbes and the financial review had gotten to me. Had Bella?

"Wow. Seriously? Have I heard of it?" She asks.

"Cullen," I say nervous.

"As in Cullen corporations? I actually stayed at one of your father's hotels then. As a kid. My mother decided to take me to Disneyland and we got the chance to stay there. She won some competition," she laughs.

I smirk. Maybe she doesn't know I've taken over the business. That I'm the CEO.

"I hope you left a good review," I smile.

"Of course. Your father must be so incredible. Do you work for him? Or are you into something else?" She asks.

"I guess you could say I work with him. It's complicated," I shrug.

Bella bites her lip. My body tingles at the sight. I wanted a bite.

"So how'd you hear about this place!" Bella asks.

"Family," I smirk.

"Your brother?" She asks.

"Yeah. I guess that works," I nod.

She raises an eyebrow beginning to ask me further but our food arrives. Over our meal we continue chatting. We get to know one another. We tease one another and I take her hand every so often to run my thumb across her palm.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Bella smirks.

"We're not done," I say.

"We're not?" She raises an eyebrow.

"You know how you said I could have whatever I wanted?" I suggest.

"You said me," she smiles.

"I want you. Come with me?" I ask.

"Where to?" She asks.

"Stop asking questions," I chuckle standing to help her out of her own chair, "You need this but."

I pull the blindfold from my pocket. After little persistence she lets me tie it around her eyes before I begin to lead her to the back of the restaurant and toward an elevator.

With a push of a button we're soaring upwards.

* * *

BPOV.

This night had been incredible. The best date ever. I've never felt so special. He was so handsome and he's actually looking at me like I'm the perfect one.

I feel cool air hit us all of a sudden. We're outside. Where was he leading me?

"Okay so if you sit back you'll be on a seat," I hear.

Trusting him I sit back and sure enough my bottom finds the chair. I hear him move away from me but he doesn't go far. There's movement close to me. I hear wine being poured and suddenly he is beside me.

"If I take this off will we both be naked!" I ask.

"No but that can be arranged," he chuckles.

His hands reach to pull off the cover over my eyes. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust. When they do I'm speechless.

Before me is a panoramic view of the city. Lights melt withn stars above. The water glistening underneath moonlight. All of Seattle below us. He'd set up wine and fondue beside a small rooftop pool on the balcony. The cool summer air hit us. As I adjusted he placed a wool blanket over my legs.

"This is incredible," I say shocked.

"It is right," he chuckles reaching to pass me a fondue stick.

"How did you find this place?" I ask.

"I live here. My mother owns the restaurant downstairs. I got here first but," he smiles dipping a marshmallow into the chocolate.

He pops it into his mouth as I absorb the view. My ground floor apartment seemed like an ant hole.

"You live in a penthouse mansion?" I ask turning to catch a glimpse of inside through the glass doors.

From the looks of it, it was just as magnificent.

"Buster lives here too. The cat. Only he's an asshole," Edward smiles wrapping an arm around me.

I can't help but melt into his side. He dips a strawberry into the chocolate before bringing it to my mouth. I open my lips accepting it. The chocolate is milky. Delicious.

"I can't believe you went to this much effort for me. How can I top this?" I laugh.

"Honestly. Just a movie on the couch with you would be heaven. Tonight has been sensational. It's nice to just chat with someone like you," he says.

I reach for my wine taking a sip.

"You know. You aren't so bad yourself. I wasn't expecting this at all. Yet here I am. Above Seattle with the sexiest man ever," I ramble.

"You think I'm sexy?" He grins.

Fuck.

"Don't stress. I think you're the sexiest woman to step foot on this earth," he smiles.

"I have a confession," I hiccup.

Wine. You bitch.

"What's that?" He smirks leaning in.

His breath is cool. It's fresh. Can he take it south?

"That sexy girl from the texts was Alice. I didn't say any of that. I don't want you to be disappointed," I say.

Edwards long fingers tilt my chin up so I can look into his eyes.

"You know what? Changes nothing. I want you and I think you're still incredible," he smiles.

Without even noticing him lean in, I feel his lips join mine. The kiss is soft. Delicate. Amazing. Together our lips dance. The first kiss is as flawless as it gets. When I pull away for air after a few seconds I make our lips connect again. His hand cups my cheek softly as he pulls me in.

My own smile appears. He watches me down the rest of my wine intensively. Each move I make noted. I'm tipsy. The world appears happier. Before I can put a thought into it I place the wine glass onto the table. Instead of leaning back I stand up.

He watches confused as I pull my hair out of its tight ponytail. I don't know where this side of my came from but I was inviting her to stay for a while. Alice was about to have a happier roommate.

"Bella?" Edward asks.

I kick off my shoes pretending to not hear him.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I know i said last night at the bar I didn't want this. It might be the alcohol talking. But I'm not too intoxicated to know what I want. Normally I'd never do this. But I can't help it," I explain.

Edward stares up at me confused. But his confusion turns shocked as I reach down and grab his tie. I pull until he is standing.

"Bella. Are you sure?" He asks lust beginning to make itself obvious.

Instead of answering I lean up on my toes to kiss him again. It's deeper this time. As it continues it grows more intense too. He breaks the kiss breathless. I try to catch mine too. Before I can he's lifting me up into his arms. My legs go around his waist.

His kisses continue. This time assaulting my shoulders and neck. As his lips work their magic he walks toward the glass sliding door. Awkwardly he carries me toward what I can only guess is a bed.

When my bed hits a mattress I smile up at him. Instinctively I spread open my legs welcoming him in. He was so incredible intoxicating. I wanted to drink him in.

"You're sure? We've both had wine," Edward says.

"Please," I nod.

"I wouldn't normally do this. You're so beautiful," he says climbing over me.

I lean up to wrap my arms around him. He leans close kissing me as he works on unbuttoning his shirt. My wait see underneath was rewarded with a muscular chest. His abs smiled back at me welcoming. My fingers took the invite as I ran them down his chest and abdomen.

He pulls up my dress to uncover the black g string Alice had insisted I put on. I'd thank her tomorrow that's for sure.

"Shit," Edward hisses.

"It's for you," I whisper.

His eyes darken with even more lust as he takes what is for him. Lying down between my legs he gets to work. My moans are almost instant as his mouth takes me in, his tongue darting out over the cloth.

"Oh. Edward, ugh!" I mutter.

Holding open my legs he steadily sets a pace with his tongue. Alternating between circling my sensitive bud to sucking me in he sends me into a cloud of pleasure. I fling a leg over his shoulder arching up into his mouth as he feasts.

"Don't stop," I moan.

It seems as if his intentions are the furthest thing from that because his delicate fingers join the party. One long finger pushes into me as his mouth continues playing. I throw my head back in pleasure. His free hand moves to hold me down as his pleasure starts to send me over the edge. I tug down on my dress releasing my chest.

He watches me as his fingers thrust in and out of me. His eyes locked on my chest. Giving him a show I massage one in small circles. It obviously encourages him because his pace seems to quicken.

Gasping out moans I try to sit up so I can watch what he is doing better. To take some pictures of this moment with my mind. His fingers and mouth suddenly stop.

"What?" I moan.

"Patience," he chuckles undoing his belt.

He begins to undo his pants. He pulls them off along with his underwear. As he leans over me to pull a condom out from his nightstand I stare. I can't help myself. He was massive. How did this man not have a wife?

"You're absolutely sure?" Edward asks rolling the condom down his length.

"I need you," I whimper pulling him to me.

Tugging him closer lined him up perfectly to where I wanted him. His long, hard penis pushed into me. I almost lost it there and then.

"Oh shit," he growls, "You're so tight Bella."

He leans back to look down at us joined. Not moving for a second he just stares.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?" I ask trying to create friction.

"I had to just savour the moment," Edward chuckles leaning over me.

I wrap a leg around his waist moaning as he begins to thrust with a slow, deep pace. Moaning I can't help but shut my eyes. The pleasure is more than I'd known. More than I thought possible.

"Oh Bella," Edward growls pushing harder.

His mouth latches onto my breast as he thrusts arched over me. The sensation courses down to where he's joined to me.

Sitting up he thrusts a few more times before forcefully flipping me. I could get use to this. A man who pulls me around during sex. I was so turned on.

"Spread your legs," he instructs slapping my ass.

I do as I'm asked anticipating the reward for doing so. He pushes into me before lying on top of me. He thrusts down into me, his pelvis slapping against my ass.

"Fuck," he grunts.

Moans escape me fluently. With each thrust I grow louder.

"I'm coming," I squeal.

"Me too," he grunts.

I'm unable to wait for him. He thrusts hitting my g spot. I explode coming hard. Beneath him I shake. My toes curl as the best orgasm I've had rips through me. He doesn't slow bringing himself to the same planet I'm currently on. With a pant he drops beside me.

He swiftly whips off the condom into a tissue from a box beside the bed. Then I'm pulled into his arms.

"I normally would never sleep with someone on the first date," he says as he lays kisses on my shoulder.

"Me too. I just wanted you to do that to me since last night. I knew there was sexual tension. I just had a rough night at work," I smirk cuddling into him.

"Well anytime you have a rough night you know where i am. You come here, strip and spread. I'll take away the worry," he chuckles kissing my head.

The worry had slipped away. So much so I was asleep before I even realised I had shut my eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I do hope you're enjoying.

Please leave me a review?

next chapter to be up as soon as you know it.


	3. Chapter 3

The reviews have made me smile SO much. Thank you for taking the time to leave them. Here's another chapter.

* * *

The Kitchen

EPOV

I don't know how long I'd been staring. She was just so peaceful. Lying on her back her eyes are shut so gently. The sheet barely covers her chest. It was like the world's sexiest strip tease.

Checking the clock behind me I see it's 8am. I needed to be at work soon. Getting up to get ready wasn't something I could bring myself to do. Couldn't I just stay here?

Smirking I brush some of her soft hair aside. She stirs slightly but doesn't open her eyes. With a soft kiss to her forehead I head toward my closet. Quickly I dress into my suit.

She is still sleeping by the time I'm ready. It takes a whole lot of resistance to not crawl back into bed beside her.

However I find a pen and paper leaving a quick note. My phone begins to buzz as if trying to hurry me. I had meetings today. I knew I'd be picturing Bella like this throughout the entirety of them.

Arriving into my office felt terrible. Emails littered my computer and folders my desk. My PA waltzed into the room, her stomach swollen from pregnancy. She was due to give birth in a few months and took leave next week. She promised to help find a replacement before the trip. We were looking to expand overseas so travel was on the agenda for the next few months.

It was odd that I was already considering what to do about Bella. As my PA rushed around the room she mentioned interviews she was holding tomorrow. She said one candidate stood out. She explained her marks and said her profile matched the position well. It wasn't until she put the resume down in front of me she really caught my attention.

"You're joking," I say shocked.

* * *

BPOV

The bed felt bigger. It's not till I reach out my arm that I remember where I am. Edward.

I sit up looking around the room. Did I seriously do this? Slightly proud by how bold I'd suddenly become I smile to myself. It was amazing. He was so intense and all of that was directed right at me.

Thinking about it had my southern region already tingling. I notice the piece of paper beside me. Least it wasn't a complete one night stand where he leaves without a single trace.

" _Beautiful, I had to rush out to work. You looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake you. Help yourself to the kitchen. Thanks again for last night._

 _P.s. The birthmark on your hip is so sexy."_

I fling myself back squealing like a teenager. What is wrong with me? Beside where the note sat is my barely breathing phone. With 2% battery, I see missed texts from Alice.

"You didn't come home. I hope that means you're _under_ him." - A

I'll deal with that later. I notice some unread emails. Comfortable in his bed I open them. One takes my notice immediately. It's a response to an application for the jobs I submitted.

The email is from Cullen corporation. I hadn't even realised I'd applied. Maybe I had. The word internship strikes my memory. This might be something to keep from Edward for a minute. He might freak if he finds out his father liked my resume.

Scanning the words quickly more excitement courses through me. An interview. Tomorrow! How did life take this sweet turn? From losing my job to hot sex and a job interview. Quickly I respond managing to hit send before the phone screen turns to black.

I manage to pick up last nights dress from the floor slipping it over me so I can explore. With a dead phone, what else is a girl to do?

The apartment was massive. Glass windows provided her with a stunning view of the city. The kitchen was luxurious with appliances she didn't know how to use. It's was open plan with the lounge area just as spacious. An entertainment system which could give any cinema a run for its money.

I had found a phone charger in the kitchen too. While my phone charged up enough to order an Uber I sipped my coffee, thoughts of him taking up each space of my mind. Believing I'd actually seduced him was difficult to comprehend still.

I would need to add more tricks to her bag. I didn't want him to lose interest. Getting home to Alice needed to happen quickly. Ordering the Uber I begin to piece together my walk of shame.

Finding my shoes outside where I left them last night I find the note Edward left her and a pen. Quickly I scribble out a response to leave for him. It takes a minute but eventually the words come organically.

 _"I hope your day at work went great. Thank you so much for last night. It was magical! That birthmark is all yours to suck, nibble and do with what you wish. You have my number. - B"_

Bolder than ever I began my trek home wondering if my letter had been too bold the whole way.

Alice had been at work when I arrived home. It wasn't until later in the evening did I receive a response to the letter.

 _"I'd love to suck, nibble and do what I wish with other parts of you too. The birthmark is just where I'll start. - E"_

That's how Alice found me. Eyes bulging from my head. Desperately searching my mind for something to say back. She demanded details but before she could get a word out she read over the message with a smirk.

"Just say what you think. There isnt a wrong answer. He is so into you," Alice smirks.

 _"I hope that's a promise. - B"_

I hit send then show Alice. She nods approvingly before making me dive into what happened. I don't even mention the other news of a job interview. It doesn't even spring to mind as I explain how Edward made me feel. Reality does rudely interrupt eventually though.

"I have an interview at his dads company," I say softly.

"Oh you two can have hot sex in the office over the desk," Alice squeals smiling.

"He didn't say what his role is in the company. He might be a mail boy for all I know," I shrug.

"A sexy one," Alice smiles, "how have you not Facebook stalked him yet?"

Alice had his profile up. Everything was there except his job. I watch as Alice searches until she comes across a discovery she can't help but gasp at. She sends a friend request to Edward and makes me do the same.

"Who is that?" Alice asks.

With a closer look I notice she's talking about the blonde from the bar.

"His friend. They were both at the bar. Jasper I think his name was," I say.

I spend my night preparing for my interview. Alice spends the remainder of her night stalking Jasper begging me to organise them to be in the same room.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. The next chapter will be up shortly.

Please chuck me a review! xx


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for continuing with me. I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The Conference Room

EPOV.

I watch her bounce the leg over her knee through my office blinds. They were long and perfect. She wore a black pencil skirt and a blue blouse. Proving even more so why that colour was my new favourite.

I'd given Joy, my PA the lead on this. I told her I'd trust her decision. When I saw Bella's resume yesterday I knew I had to back away. I wanted Bella to be hired on merit. If she knew I had something to do with it she might have thought I hired her just to fold her over my desk and do naughty things. It had definitely ran through my mind a few times over the past 24 hours. I had taken three cold showers since her resume hit my desk.

Joy had no clue I knew Bella. I had no clue she even would be interested in this company. We took care of all things from stocks to travel. We were basically Disney on crack. We had a hand in every cookie jar possible.

Bella turns her head toward my office. Freaking I pull back from the blinds safe in my hiding spot. The blinds make an audible clash against the glass. Fuck.

I reach for my phone and pull the messages with her up.

" _What you up to tomorrow night? - E"_

Three dots appear.

…

...

...

Then they stop.

Disappointed I walk back to the glass. Peering through the blinds I see her gone. Joy got to her first. Shit!

Sighing I sit back to my computer opening up Facebook. I notice two friend requests. Checking Facebook was something I rarely did. I didn't give a fuck about what my high school mates were doing. I couldn't care less about my neighbours dog. But I did care about one of the friend requests in particular.

I accepted Bella's and then Alice's. I took the opportunity to look into her life. I flicked through old albums finding pictures of her with Alice from years ago. She even had pictures still of old boyfriends. I had compared myself without even noticing.

She seemed intelligent. I found my way onto her college website where they'd published posts about her receiving awards and honours.

As my office door opened I hurriedly close the page to see Joy walking in.

"How'd it go?" I ask pretending to not care.

"I'm not too sure. She is nice and has great intelligence but her experience seems lack lustre," joy sighs searing herself down in an arm chair.

"Isn't that the point of interning?" I say without stopping myself.

"She's much better than the titty blonde who asked if you're single," Joy says.

"What did you say?" I smirk.

"Told her your gay," she laughs.

"I've told you to stop doing that," I scowl.

"It'll let her down lightly," Joy smiles, "we need to go over the travel plans for your visit to these hotels. Your new intern PA will be coming along too. I can't deal with your shit while pushing a kid out here."

"Delightful imagery," I say leaning back, "I'll make sure to call and complain about pillow mints."

"Do and I'll make you pay," she says clicking open her pen.

* * *

BPOV

I'd refreshed my emails countless times. My phone was constantly left loud. She'd said she'd be in contact. Does that mean I didn't get it?

Edward had texted me about plans tomorrow night. I said of course but only if I could plan the date. He had agreed. Now I was racking my brain for date ideas along with replaying the entire interview back through my mind.

"He accepted," Alice squeals from beside me.

"Who?" I ask.

We'd been watching a movie on the couch to help get my mind off the job. She'd picked something chick flick. I hadn't paid any attention. I think the Thor guy was in it but.

"Your man. He accepted my friend request. Have you checked yours?" She asks.

"You banned me from looking at my phone," I say reaching for my own phone.

Surely enough there was a notification.

"He accepted me," I squeal.

"Ooh he is sporty," she gasps showing me an old picture of him in workout gear.

"Hot," I smile scrolling through his profile.

"Shit. His dad is hot," she gasps.

"That's yuck," I laugh.

She shows me the image and I try to hide my own shock.

"Dilf." Alice smiles, "Would it be weird if I add Jasper?"

"Absolutely," I say

"You do it. He knows you," she says.

"Not that well," I say.

"Do it!" She says.

Before she can hurt me I do. I was kind of concerned about her, but figured it was just a crush. She had this habit of envisioning the future. I hoped Jasper wasn't another one of those things. Oddly she was always right. She'd guess bingo cards correctly, she'd be able to tell me which horse would win the race. She was always right.

Never second guess Alice. I learned it early on in our friendship.

While stalking Edward my phone begins to buzz with an unfamiliar number. I gasp hushing Alice as I answer.

"Bella speaking," I say professionally.

"Isabella. It's Joy from Cullen Corp. How are you this evening?" She asks.

"I'm great thanks. Just enjoying a quiet afternoon in," I say as Alice takes my hand.

Her head is right beside mine so she can hear the call. Her spikey hair brushes my cheek. Her familiar perfume fills my sinuses. Her support was unwavering.

"That's nice to hear. You might want to get into something nice and head out. You have reason to celebrate. I've been reviewing everything and believe you'd make the perfect fit here. I was hoping you'd be able to come by tomorrow so I could go over things with you and get you to sign some paperwork," she says.

"That's amazing! Thank you so much for the opportunity, Mrs Smith. I'll be there," I say as Alice launches up with her arms high in the air.

When I hang up she's dancing around the coffee table singing 'go Bella.'

"Do I tell Edward?" I ask suddenly.

"Tell him at your date? He didn't even say what he does there right. He could work away from the office. They have a second one right?" Alice says.

"Yeah. You're right," I say smiling.

"Let's celebrate," Alice says.

"I think we just order pizza and watch more movies," I say honestly.

She put up a fight but eventually she agreed to settle for a night in stalking Jasper Hale's Facebook page.

* * *

I'd been so excited I hadn't slept much last night.

"Do you have a passport?" A female voice asks.

Bringing myself out of my daydream and back into the conference room I focus on the woman beside me.

"Yes. Do you need it for identification?" I ask.

"The airport will. Mr Cullen has engagements overseas in about a week and a half. Considering I'm unable to travel you'll need to attend. Costs are covered. So you're basically the world's most privileged intern. You'll be heading to Australia. The company has opened a string off hotels down under and Mr Cullen is heading there to inspect. There's even an island," she smiles.

Half of me is excited. The other half is freaking out. How will Edward handle the news of me touring around Australia with his father. I'd always dreamed about visiting Australia. I just didn't think I'd do it with the father of a man I'd slept with.

"Will Mr Cullen's wife accompany us?" I ask.

"Wife? He doesn't have one. However I do believe his brother might pop up," she says.

I could have sworn Edward's mother was in the picture on Facebook last night. Perhaps it was a weird family? Stuck in my thoughts I don't notice the new presence to the room.

"Oh Mr Cullen," she says looking behind me smiling, "let me introduce you to your new superstar. She's here for the summer but I think she has amazing potential to fit in here even after Summer casually until she graduates."

"Is that so?" A recognisable voice says behind me.

Ice. That's how cold I go. Out of the two buildings he had to be in this one. I turn to face the famous Mr Cullen hoping to see a blonde man smiling back. Only I don't.

"Welcome on board. I'm Edward," he says extending a hand.

i take it dumbfounded. His hands are as soft as they were on my body the other night.

"This is Isabella," Joy smiles, "she's going to be a mini me to down under. I forgot to mention you're also doing New Zealand and some pacific islands. I bet this wasn't the summer you were intending."

"You don't know the half of it," I say unable to take my eyes off Edward.

"I look forward to it," he smiles.

"Oh. You didn't mention he was joining me. You said Mr Cullen's brother," I say confused, "I didn't realise his son would be there too."

"I don't have a son," he says after a beat.

Two sets of eyes watch me as I process. I knew what was happening but I was struggling to react correctly.

"Edward is the CEO here. His father retired a few months back handing the company to him," Joy confirms my nightmare.

They both watch me. Edward amused, Joy concerned.

"Where's the nearest bathroom?" I say suddenly.

"Across the hall," Joy points.

Without a second glance I rush out of the conference room and into the women's bathroom. As soon as I'm inside I fish for my phone panicking. I haven't even opened up a message to Alice when my new boss enters the ladies room sheepishly.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading.

The next chapter will be up sooner than you think!

Please don't forget to leave me a review.


	5. Chapter 5

The Diner

EPOV

"Don't panic," I say hands up defensive.

"How can you ask me not to panic! I've not even had my first real day and I've slept with my boss," she exclaims.

"Its not a big deal," I say instantly regretting it.

"If someone finds out they'll think I got this position because I put out," she sighs leaning against the sink.

"Then we won't tell anybody. I had no hand in hiring you. I didn't even know you were applying until Joy showed me your resume. She doesn't know I know you. She hired you based on her judgement," I explain.

It sounds worse than I intended. Why must men sound like dicks when trying to calm women?

"You know I applied?" She asks.

"Only yesterday," I say quickly.

"But you said nothing?" She exclaims.

"You didn't think to tell me you got a job at my dads company," I say finger quoting 'dad'

"I was going to. Tonight," she groans.

"Look. You're resume is impressive. This job could give you an advantage over your peers. I won't put that in jeopardy at all. I really like you Bella. For you. The job is yours. On your terms. I won't cross any lines that you draw. You want to go on that second date tonight then I'm there. You want to move forward differently then I can do that. You get to decide here," I lean back against the door to the bathroom so I can block any unwanted entry.

"I already booked everything in for tonight. But we can't date. I can't have people thinking I'm screwing my boss," she says.

I can't fake my disappointment. It's written all over my face. The little hope I had that we could potentially do that dating thing gone. How on earth would I deal with over a fortnight away with her?

"Let's turn it into after work drinks then. We can celebrate," I suggest, "I can bring a friend and you can bring a friend?"

"We can hang out as friends with friends," she says nodding.

So this is the friend zone? It felt cold here.

"Friends," I nod trying not to groan.

Friends could kiss right?

The room goes quiet. We stare at one another not sure who should speak next. We'd gone from a couple of 20-something year olds possibly pursuing something, to employee and boss to 'friends.' Now we were just silent.

"Only if you bring Jasper," she says suddenly.

i can't help the bubble of annoyance.

"You want him instead?" I scoff.

"No but I know someone who does," she laughs without humour, "at least someone should get a decent night out of what I had planned."

"What did you plan?" I ask.

"Putt putt golf and beer. I wanted something simple," she shrugs sadly.

"Just so you know. I'm a great golfer. I don't want to hurt my new friend's feelings," I say reaching for the door.

"Might be too late for her feelings," she mutters as I leave the room.

* * *

BPOV

Alice bounced beside me holding her golf club. She wore a bra with extra push and her lips were redder tonight.

I opted for jeans and a shirt that I tied a knot in at my hip. I didn't want to sex myself up.

"Are my teeth clear?" Alice asks smiling at me.

"Yep," I mutter.

Alice was sad for me when she heard about Edward. Ecstatic when I told her she'd be getting to spend the night with Jasper.

"Should we play in pairs with girls against boys? Or should we team me up with him?" She says.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I just want to do the think where the guy shows you how to swing," she winks at me.

"He could be a serial killer. You've never met him," I smile at her.

"As if you've never wanted to bang a face on the internet! I have a good feeling about him. My intuition is rarely wrong. I've never dated a blonde before. He just needs to know I exist and then boom we have lift off," Alice says.

"What are we lifting off?" A voice spooks us.

"Edward," I jump turning to face him.

He holds a box of balls and his golf club. Jasper stands beside him smiling with his own golf club. They're both dressed casually. Jeans and casual shirts. Jasper is sporting a cowboy hat. Even my heart skips a beat. He is handsome. Not like Edward but still. I can hear Alice's heart beating though. She's drooling.

"You made it," I smile.

"I couldn't miss this. I love golf," Edward says, "Alice how are you."

"I'm great. Sorry you turned out to be her boss," Alice says casually.

She earns herself a glare from me, a chuckle from Jasper and an awkward nod from Edward.

"This is Jasper," Edward says motioning to the blonde.

"Ma'am," Jasper says smiling at Alice.

He even tips his cowboy hat.

I worry she might faint.

"Alice," she says waving awkwardly

"So are we doing a girl versus boy thing?" Edward asks.

"I think that would be a mistake. We don't want to embarrass you," Alice smiles at Jasper.

"I think we can handle it," Jasper laughs.

I exchange a brief glance with Edward. Were we now third wheels? Did we just transport to their date? Should we leave?

"Let's get hitting balls then," Alice says eyes hooked on Jasper.

"Down girl," I mutter quietly enough for Alice to hear.

Alice sucks right away. She misses easy shots actually aggravating me.

"Alice," I snap.

Edward and Jasper are beating us. It's almost embarrassing. I didn't need to have my pride taken from me today as well.

"I'm sorry," she shrugs.

She bends over picking up her golf ball. Jasper doesn't even pretend to not look at her ass. Edward watches me amused. I was viciously competitive. I felt like I needed to prove something. God knows what.

"Pity. I thought you have had a chance at beating me," Edward says.

"It's not over yet," I say as he drops a ball onto the washed out green turf.

He needed to get it through a windmill and into a hole on the other side. Alice took 10 attempts. Jasper took four. Me five.

"I can teach you how to swing," Edward smirks.

Swiftly he hits the ball. It easily glides through the windmill and out the other side just missing the hole. I glare at him trying to hide my smile.

"It's not difficult," Edward shrugs, "it's all in your hips."

Alice had managed to wrap Jasper into a conversation so they were distracted. Edward had been on his best behaviour tonight with light flirting. He'd put a hand on my waist once. I seriously enjoyed it. It's just I couldn't help myself with this.

"The same ones I wrapped my legs around the other night? Or was it the ones you held onto the other night?" I ask.

I timed it just as he hit his golf ball. He hits it with more power than he intended. It bounces aiming right for Jaspers leg hitting him in the knee hard. All we need is canned laughter.

"Shit," Jasper grunts doubling over to grab his knee.

"Are you okay?" Alice puts a hand on his back gently.

"Sorry," Edward manages flustered.

Jasper shakes his leg out standing a little taller. A golf ball to the knee cap? Ouch!

"Maybe we should call it a tie? Get some food?" I offer glancing at Edward.

"We're beating you?" Jasper grunts.

"A tie it is," I declare ignoring him.

"That was the last one. We win," Edward argues checking his paper.

"Damn. What do they win?" Alice asks hand still on Jaspers back.

"Jasper gets to hold your hand to the restaurant," I say absentmindedly heading back to the building where food would be.

The others take the cue to follow. Edward catches up matching my stride.

"What do I win?" He asks smoothly.

"I'm still considering a prize for you," I mutter.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Fine," I nod.

"You seem distant," he offers.

"Sorry. I just am seeing them enjoy the date I was meant to have with you," I say motioning to Alice and Jasper.

"They just met. Besides if the us thing can't work at least someone might potentially have something happen. Jazz just finished a shit break up. He needs the reminder that not all women are evil," he shrugs.

"I guess I just got excited about us. It sounds dumb after one date but I was excited about the second date," I say.

"I know. Me too. We can do this but. Hang out? I mean I'm your boss but I'm not an old fart like some. I'm not a difficult boss. I won't yell at you for getting my coffee order wrong. I won't yell at you if you're late. A social life is important still at 25. My father said I could play hard after work," he says.

"Is getting work drinks with your boss allowed at Cullen?" I say as he opens the restaurant door for me.

"When you're the boss anything is allowed," he says teasingly, his hand on the small of my back ushering me into the room.

We return our clubs and balls before heading to the small diner the golf course had. It was retro themed. Alice refused to let me sit beside her as the boys excused themselves to use the restroom.

"Sit across from me," Alice instructs.

"You think he's okay then?" I say sliding into my side of the booth.

"Okay? He's so sexy. I knew we'd click. I just want to wear that hat as I ride him," she says.

I smile as Jasper joins us off the back of that statement. There's no way he didn't hear her. He plays it cool but taking a menu from the middle of the table. Alice acts as if nothing happened too.

"So Jasper. What is it you do again?" I ask.

"I'm a history teacher," he smiles, "congratulations on your new job! Edward tells me he's looking forward to working with you."

"I bet," Alice snickers.

Without hesitation I kick her under the table. A smile escapes from Jasper.

"Thank you, Jasper. What is your favourite history topic? Do you teach stuff like World War Two or Egypt?" I ask.

"I like it all. My favourite topic to teach is the civil war," he explains to me.

Glancing at Alice I wonder how much she even knew about the civil war.

"I was always more into math," I say, "numbers were my thing."

"She was a nerd," Alice says gigging, "she'd do my math homework for me and I'd do her history."

"I can give you homework, darlin'," Jasper winks at Alice before returning his gaze to me, "So you girls have been friends for a while?"

"Longer than a while," Alice smiles, "How long have you know Edward?"

"We roomed together at college. Couldn't get rid of him after graduation," he laughs.

I knew the feeling.

Edward joins us sitting beside me. He smelt incredible. I couldn't help but breathe him in. Why'd Alice make me sit beside him?

"So what are we eating?" Edward asks peering at my menu.

He leans into me. If I turn my head he'd be able to kiss me. If I did would I be able to stop him?

"Pizza?" Alice suggests.

"We could get a few and share?" Jasper adds.

The waitress stares a little longer at Edward than I would have liked as she scribbles down our order. When she returns with our drinks she 'accidentally' leans over enough so her fake boobs are basically in his face. Her scapegoat is she is handing me my coke. Edward is oblivious.

The three chat among themselves as I lose myself in my thoughts. Why couldn't it be easy! Why couldn't I go out on a double date like this? I wanted nothing more than to pursue this thing with Edward. But at what risk? Everything I had worked for? Just for a boy.

His hand sits on his knee. Close to my hand on my own thigh. He's close. Enough for me to notice. I wanted to reach out and take his hand. Friends could hold hands?

Suddenly as if reading my mind his hand inches toward mine on my thigh. He takes it in his without breaking his attention from Alice. I try my best to not react. Maybe he made a mistake?

I know he hasn't when his thumb gently rubs against the space above my knuckles. I know for sure when he gives my hand a gentle squeeze. I could pull away. I could smack his hand. Instead I place my other hand over his subtly smiling as Alice tells Jasper some old story from our girls weekend a few months back.

I remind her Edward is my boss when she mentions the skinny dipping.

But he laughs. His hand doesn't leave mine.

I'd make time to regret later.

* * *

Thanks for sticking around!

Next chapter soon but in the meantime leave me a review?


	6. Chapter 6

The Couch

BPOV

"This was fun," Edward says smiling as he opens my car door.

Jasper had already arranged a date with Alice for the weekend. She was outrageously flirting with him as he straddled his motorbike across the lot. I waited for her to join me so I could get the heck out here. So I could head home and try to find another man to fill my thoughts. A man who wasn't my boss.

"It was," I nod smiling, "I'm glad someone benefited."

Edward glances over his shoulder at Alice and Jasper.

"You don't think I benefited from this?" He turns back to face me.

"Not in the way I originally intended," I say.

"How did you intend?" He smirks putting an arm either side of me.

Trapping me between his body and the gap between the car and the door, I had no where to run. I didn't care. I wish I could have him right here.

"It's not safe for work," I say poking his chest playfully.

He laughs and as his does the muscles in his arm holding the door open flexes slightly. I wanted them around me again.

"Well we're not at work. We're just friends hanging out?" He throws me a crooked grin.

"Well lets just say I intended for us to wind up at least kissing," I shrug, a warmth slightly spreading across my cheeks.

"That would have been incredible," he says nodding.

"I'm trying to be good," I say.

"You have no idea how controlled I'm trying to be," he nods huffing.

I run my hand up his chest to grip his arm holding open the door. The muscles under my touch tense. He holds my gaze as I move my hand to his shoulder. Lightly I squeeze hoping to provide him with reassurance.

"I appreciate it. If it gets too much we can set more boundaries," I nod.

He tries to hide the beginning of a frown but I catch it.

"Just stop being so beautiful. Then I'll be able to control myself," he says with great recovery.

"I'll make an effort," I giggle leaning back into the car taking my seat behind the wheel.

"Drive safely. Send me a message when you get home so I know you're safe," he says leaning down slightly into the car.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow?" I say.

"I'll be there. I have meetings for this trip. I'll expect you in them with a notepad. I want you to smoothly replace Joy," he says all business.

Simply I nod. Before I can respond Alice opens her side of the car and climbs in.

"Goodnight Edward," she says happily.

"Goodnight ladies," he says eyes locked with mine.

He shuts my door gently before heading to his own car a few spaces next to mine. I watch like a lost puppy.

"You're fucked," Alice snorts, "and so is he."

* * *

EPOV

How was I hungry? It was only 11am. My meeting with Joy and some of my staff would go for a while. The one I had to sit through with Bella and pretend I didn't want her. Yeah I need food.

I head to the kitchen politely waving at my employees. When I arrive I stop in shock.

Leaning up, stretched on her toes in ridiculously sexy shoes is the woman who makes me weak. Bella is reaching for a mug at the top of the cupboard. I'm a man. Staring at her ass is only human to me. So I do it. And I do it well.

I snap out of my trance walking forward. She hasn't noticed me. I reach from behind her easily grabbing the mug she is after. Purposely I stand closer than I should. Her small frame fitting to mine.

"Here," I say placing it on the countertop in front of her.

I make the effort to brush her shoulder as I pull back. She turns to face me smiling, visibly flustered. I'm proud of my effect.

"Thank you, sir," she says folding her arms.

It pushes her chest up. My eyes betray me. She notices their betrayal.

"Don't call me sir. That's unsafe. And don't wear skirts that tight while reaching up or bending over," I instruct.

"Or what, boss?" She smirks.

"You don't want to know," I say grabbing an apple from the stocked fruit bowl.

"I'll have to keep at it then so I have the chance of finding out," she smiles shrugging.

"Your funeral," I say biting into the red apple before heading toward the conference room.

We had agreed to not date. I could still flirt. It's as if resisting was just an art form we couldn't pick up.

"I hope you're not scaring off my replacement," Joy warns as I sit beside her.

"Quite the opposite," I say smiling as I accept my laptop from her.

She was literally my mother here at work. I don't know how I was going to share her with an actual child.

"Speak of the devil," Joy says as Bella enters the room.

She carries a notepad and pen. In her other hand the mug I helped her reach. Taking her seat across from me she shyly smiles at Joy.

"You settling in okay?" Joy asks her.

"I think so. Everyone is lovely. IT have given me my email! The tasks you've assigned me so far have been okay," she smiles.

Joy looks like a proud mother hen. The two of them chat about work related stuff. I pay little attention fixated on her. From the way she moves her hands as she talks to the way her cheeks move when she begins to smile.

Soon enough the room fills. My father's old partner who gave up his ownership of the company to my father arrives. We kept him on board. He was great at marketing. Retiring didn't come easy to him. A woman named Pearl in charge of social media also takes her seat beside Bella. Joy shows Bella how to skype in the associates in Australia and the other hotels south of the equator.

The meeting has me focused for the most part. Until I noticed Bella chewing the lid on the end of her pen. Delicately in between her lips she watches Pearl speak. She taps her fingers quietly on her notepad. Did she even know the effect she had?

Her pen alternates between her lips and taking notes. My eyes following on their own accord. I wanted to replace her pen with something else.

"I think that's it," I say suddenly standing.

All eyes turn to me. Someone had been speaking. I didn't know who. But I needed out of here. I was hard and if I didn't leave I'd be having Bella sort it out.

"But sir we aren't finished?" Bella asks.

I shoot her a cold glare.

"You need to come to my office. To cross check things," I say before storming out of the conference room.

I'm not in my office for five minutes until she makes herself known. I'd undone my tie and thrown myself on the couch by the glass window that ran the length of my office.

"Mr Cullen," she says.

"Shut the door behind you," I demand.

She does as she is asked before striding the few short steps to be in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I growl.

"My job?" She offers.

"No. You're purposely sexing it up. Your ass in the skirt, you chewing that pen. You are driving me crazy," I say standing up to close the distance between her.

"Sorry," she teases.

"There's a bar across the street. You're going to have a drink with me tonight so we can go through the trip. When we do you won't appear sexy in any way," I demand.

Her smile is sinister. Delicately she moves to sit on the desk, leaning against it slightly.

"Or what?" She smiles.

"You won't survive down under," I say darkly.

* * *

BPOV

I was starting to lose the act. The sexy vixen. For some reason I couldn't help but flirt. I was having fun have a man fall over me. The best part was I hadn't even realised I was turning him on. Only 20% of it was on purpose.

The bar was sort of busy. There were a few tables. Edward had picked a booth in the corner. He had ordered me a wine and himself a beer.

He had gone through pages of the itinerary with me. I was actually excited.

"So we go to Queensland's north, the island, this hunter place, Sydney, then to New Zealand in the snow and finally to Fiji. Not a bad trip," I say.

He doesn't respond. Instead he reaches out a single finger placing it on my lips. He tugs freeing my bottom lip from my teeth.

"Don't chew your lip," he says.

"There's a lot of rules," I say.

"I'll keep making them," he nods, "Don't lean forward like that too. I can see right down your shirt."

Rolling my eyes I sit back against the booth chair. He was struggling. Was it best I pursue this? I would need to watch my actions better. Cooly his eyes watch me.

"Won't it be cold there?" I ask picking up a leaflet from one of the island hotels.

"It'll be warmer up north. Winter for them isn't as cold as here. We might be lucky and get to squeeze a few days in where we can sit by the pool or go to the beach. God please no bikinis! Fiji will be nice too. For the most part we'll be touring the hotels and checking everything out. I'll talk with guests and I'll get to see the facilities. However, there will be plenty of time to see the sights," he says taking a swig of beer.

"Joy said your brother will pop up," I say.

"In Sydney. His wife is launching a clothing line so that's something I'll have to attend. You're welcome to join," he says.

"What does your brother do?" I ask..

"He's a detective," he says, "Rosalie has always been into fashion though. She designed the uniform for my employees."

"Let me guess. Mini skirts and white shirts?" I ask.

"Will you be wearing that?" he points at me with the neck of his beer.

"For the right guy," I shrug.

"Where do I apply?" he smirks.

"Men who are my boss need not apply," I say gathering up the papers in front of us, "I should really get going. I'm going to need to start packing."

Attempting to hide the disappointment he nods.

"Thanks for the drink," I say grabbing my phone from my handbag.

"I can drop you home," he says as I open my Uber app.

"It's fine," I say shaking my head.

"I insist," he stands digging through his pocket.

Fishing out his keys he motions for the door. I follow him back to the office building and to his car in the parking garage. The car was different to the one he had picked me up in the other night. A convertible orange lamborgini. I was impressed.

"You got a new car?" I ask as he opens my door.

"Sure," he nods motioning for me to get in.

Carefully I slide into the car. When he gets in himself and fires up the engine. It's him alone is sexy. The car was spacious despite originally looking cramped.

There's no hiding my interest as he drives toward my apartment. I watch his arms flex as he changes gears, his facial expressions as he checks his mirrors. It was roughly ten minutes away. Too quick. However, we were fortunate enough to hit traffic. We didn't say much but simply being beside him was something I wished we could stretch out.

Before we can get into any deep conversation he's pulled up out front of my place.

"I can walk you in," he says unbuckling his belt.

"Do you want to come in. Alice isn't home," I suggest.

"You're sure?" he asks.

"You're a friend," I nod.

Even though I knew the ice I was skating on here was thin, I wanted to still be alone with him. Once in my apartment he makes a move to the couch. He makes himself comfortable as I rush around turning on lights and the TV.

"Tea?" I ask.

"Sure," he nods smiling.

As he watches TV I make us both green tea. With the kettle boiling I take the opportunity to dash to my room and change. I had been in heels and a tight skirt all day. I slipped on a simple pair of track pants and singlet. Without realising I found myself checking my hair and makeup. Not the effort you'd put into yourself for a friend.

With a huff I return to Edward after pouring us both tea. I sit beside him on the couch tucking my legs under myself.

"So friend," I say with a sigh.

"Friend," he affirms sipping his tea.

I watch him place it onto the table before sitting back.

"You know I've always wanted to visit Australia. It's nice to be able to do it with such a great friend," I say.

I don't know who I'm convincing. For a heartbeat he remains still. Then his hands are suddenly on me. He pulls me to him and onto his lap. Before I can say a word he pulls my face to his. When his lips meet mine all fight fades. It's exactly what I wanted. Why fight myself? So I don't. I give in and melt into his body wholeheartedly.

He keeps his hand tangled in my hair, the other on my hip. I use mine to keep his head in place. To prevent him from ever stopping. He deepens the kiss tongue darting into my mouth. I accept trying to move my body closer.

As our tongues battled for dominance we didn't even notice the change in temperature in the room. It was getting hotter with each second. The only thing stopping the heat was the open door. The only thing that stopped me pulling his shirt apart right there an then was a throat clearing.

I pull apart from Edward horrified. Alice stood in the doorway, Jasper behind her smirking.

"I'll call you," Jasper nods to Alice before kissing her swiftly on the lips.

His kiss was much more family friendly than what just went on here.

"Evening Bella and Edward," Jasper says before leaving Alice staring at us smiling.

"Sterilise the couch," Alice says before closing the front door heading to her room with a giggle.

I turn to face Edward expecting embarrassment. He is trying to hold in laughter. As soon as he lets it out he doesn't stop. It's the most incredible sound ever.

How on earth would I survive Australia if the most dangerous thing there wasn't the spiders or snakes? The most dangerous thing of all would be my heart.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please leave me a review!

Next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for the reviews. Please continue them so I know how you're liking these characters and their story!

Heres another chapter.

* * *

The Plane

EPOV

As the hostess places my champagne on the table in front of my chair I hear her. The past week had been torture.

We'd not really spoken about that kiss. The one I'd envisioned daily since. Bella had been professional. She'd avoided after work hang outs claiming she needed to get things in order to leave.

"Of course he'd have a private plane," Bella grumbles to the hostess greeting her.

She steps into sight and my jaw tightens.

Her dress hugs her in all of the correct places. The flight from Seattle was over 15 hours. We'd fly over night and arrive at Brisbane tomorrow. Spending one night there we'd then drive north to Cairns. Where we'd be able to check out my new hotel alongside the reef and rainforest. All with this beautiful woman beside me. How do I do this?

"Bella," I say nodding at her as she sits in a seat across for me.

The excitement is all over her. It's cute.

"Sir. How are you?" She asks buckling her belt.

She had continued to call me sir in front of others. I knew she knew what it did to me.

"Better now," I say allowing my eyes to explore her.

She rolls her eyes smirking.

"I do hope Alice will be okay without her friend," I say.

"She has yours thankfully," she shrugs looking out the window as the ground crew work to prepare the plane.

"You know, this plane was my father's. He gifted it to my mother," I say.

"So you're borrowing," she raises an eyebrow at me.

"No. She got a bigger one. I just wanted to break the ice," I say.

"Ice?" She asks.

"That kiss," I say.

Before she can respond she is interrupted by the dumb flight attendant. As she hands Bella her drink she begins to explain the safety instructions. Bella watches politely. I watch her.

Once the demonstration is done I reach to take Bella's hand.

"We need to spend two weeks together. We cannot just sweep this under a rug," I say.

"I'm not sweeping anything," she doesn't pull her hand back.

"Then talk to me," I beg.

"I just think maybe we need distance. I wish we didn't need to set rules. I want nothing more that to be the girl you sit beside at a movie date. If I didn't need this job I'd be all yours. Boss and employee. If it helps you can punish me for being four minutes late," she says checking her watch.

"Never ask me to punish you again," I groan shaking my head.

"Sorry," She says quickly.

"What if we just go for it? Australia can be like Vegas. What happens stays there. Look we're away from everyone we know. It's just you, me and a few employees here and there. Why not enjoy? Let the rules and expectation stay here. I'm not saying let's strip now," I say.

"So what are you saying?" She asks.

"Bella Swan. Will you date me? Let me date you? Just one date. I can't go this whole trip with you and not take you out. I don't want to fight this. For the sake of this trip don't fight it. When we arrive back home we can resume the facade. Then your internship will be done. I really like you. This could just be our little step away from reality. We can take separate paths if you wish and my recommendation will glow," he says.

"Can I have the flight to think," she says shaky.

"If you don't want that you can say," I start.

"I do," she nods, "I just need to think. Give me until we're out of U.S air space."

* * *

BPOV

The second we crossed it I leant over to force the book closed in his hands. Proudly I stand before his seat which he'd move to so he could recline. I smile down at him.

"Can you date the shit out of me?" I ask grinning.

For a minute he just stares at me shocked. I take the opportunity and awkwardly climb into his lap. His book drops to the floor with a thud. I tug my dress up enough to free me legs more.

"Please?" I pout.

"No pouting," he growls placing his hands on my thighs.

Movement behind me startled me. I forgot his employees also stretched to cabin crew.

"Don't worry," Edward whispers smiling, "They're too busy enjoying slacking off."

"How do you know that!" I gasp as he squeezes my ass.

"I'm a boss. I can tell when people are doing something they shouldn't," he says.

"Do elaborate," I smirk.

"They're goofing. The two of the hostesses are gossiping about the pilot. They did something similar to us. You can tell. They've giggled non stop for the past 10 minutes. The blonde hasn't looked at the cockpit 41 times since boarding," he says.

"Have you caught me slacking off?" I ask.

"You mean you have been?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You're off boss duty. You're over international waters remember," I say smiling, "I'm off the clock when we're not in meetings or doing work related things."

"This is work related," he says pulling me toward him more so I'm lying more against his body.

"No it's not," I smile looking up at his face.

"Yep. We're having a very important work meeting right now," his finger has started drawing lazy circles on my exposed thigh.

"About what?" I ask.

"The importance of employee and employer connection. It needs to be trusting, strong," he rattles off.

"You're full of it," I laugh.

"Your skin is so soft," he says softly.

"Are you comfortable?" I ask realising he might not be enjoying me on top of him now.

"Very," he smirks, "why don't you change? We can have a datey thing."

"Into what?" I say sitting up slightly.

There's no mention of his hardness already meeting my thigh. Maybe sitting on top of him wasn't so bad.

"Something comfy. We can watch a movie. I'll get the air hostess to get us some snacks. It'll be great," he smiles.

I begin to sit up and clumsily climb off his lap. He sits his chair up more clearing the seat beside him, lifting the arm rest in between. The seats were more luxurious than a first class seat on a Boeing. They were like lounges.

Once I've changed into some loose yoga pants and a old shirt I return to a set up only Pinterest could imagine. He'd pulled together blankets, pillows and snacks as promised. The small movie screen positions across from the seats in a wall separating them from the toilets was paused on the iconic fox logo. This plane was like a house.

"What did you pick?" I ask.

"I figured you'd be into something funny. I went with classic Jonah Hill," he looks up at me from his comfortable seat.

I take mine beside him and he instantly puts a blanket over my legs. He leans down to pull them over mine. I smile as he hits play. The movie for the most part is funny. We laugh when we should and shouldn't. Between the movie and Edward I'm giggling constantly. When the laughter stops my thoughts take me to serious street.

"So essentially with this whole thing, you want me to be a friend with benefits. Like a pact?," I say suddenly.

I can tell he's thinking. His eyes turn to lock with mine.

"The last thing I want if for you to be hurt. This isn't a ploy to just have sex. I genuinely want to get to know you and welcome something positive into my life. Breaking your heart isn't on my agenda. Staying away from you isn't going to be something I can do. Feeling guilt for staring at your smile too long or kissing you when I shouldn't won't see me through this trip. Dating hasn't been something I've explored in a while. Girls usually use me. I'm the young rich guy that drives cool cars. You don't care about that," he says.

"I'm sure other girls could see you for more than your credit card. I don't even know what caviar tastes like," I say.

"Perhaps. But they're not you," he sighs taking my hand.

Pink swarms my cheeks immediately. How does he speak like he's Ryan Gosling from the Notebook?

"You haven't left my thoughts since that night at the bar. My head tells me to back away and let you do this. But my heart won't let me. I'm selfish," he says.

"So am I. I could ruin your reputation. Look what happened when Clinton screwed the intern " I say.

I earn a light chuckle.

"He was married," he smiles, "and maybe it's time I had a reputation where I don't care about what the magazines write. Being with you makes me happy. Why shouldn't I chase what makes me happy?"

Each word he says makes my heart grow warmer.

"I just want to pretend. For five minutes even. No matter how hard I push away life pulls me closer to you. I'm not strong enough to keep away any more. I'm strong enough to beat Jasper in an arm wrestle, strong enough to deal with July 9th. I'm not strong enough to keep away from you," he has gone on a tangent.

"What's July 9th?" I ask.

"The date my parents died," he says eyes sadder.

"I'm sorry. We're away on their anniversary. Oh Edward," I say.

"Esme and Carlisle adopted me. Same for Emmett. I don't remember my parents. They died in an accident on a long drive home from California. Esme was friends with my mother. She took us both in. But each year I wonder what life would have been," he says.

"I know the feeling," I say, "Esme sounds remarkable."

"She is. You said you know the feeling?" He asks.

"My mother died a few years back after a tiring battle with cancer," I say, "she's why I said yes to this."

"Bells. I'm so sorry," he says squeezing my hand.

"I know she'd want me to say stuff what people say or think. You want something you do it. She always said the people throwing rocks at glass houses were throwing them from a place of jealousy. She'd like you," I say.

He smiles down at me.

"Would she?" He asks.

"She'd think you're sweet. Maybe funny. She'd be shocked I had sex on the first date," I say smiling.

He throws his head back laughing wholeheartedly.

"Well I do hope I can gain back some brownie points. I'll need to work extra hard," he says.

"I wrote to her before. In my diary. I write her letters. I told her I had met this man. He's kind, sweet and unlike anyone I've ever met. But he's my boss. I said I was scared but I was on a plane with him flying so far away that no one could extend their judgement far enough. It's as I could hear her reply," I say speaking to our hands connected in my lap.

"What did she say?" He asks.

"Who gives a fuck if he's your boss," I say.

"I have to say i agree with her. Do you know how Esme met Carlisle?" He asks.

"How?" I ask looking up to him.

"She was his employee. She was hired to help design one of the first hotels we built in Seattle. They fell in love," he says.

"I do hope she wasn't as stupid as me," I scoff.

"Worse. She fell pregnant a few months into dating," he says.

My mouth drops.

"She aborted the pregnancy early enough but my father is a high profile name. Someone put two and two together. The press were more chaotic back then. They found the story. They almost split because of the pressure. It was quite the scandal," he continues.

My heart feels heavy for his adopted parents.

"How'd they fix it?" I ask.

"They loved each other enough to not let opinions impact the ones that had of one another," he sighs.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

More is coming sooooon!

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! This chapter is a little shorter. Just because next chapter there's a saucy surprise.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Hotel**

BPOV

The car was as flash as the ones Edward owned at home. Only in this one, he sat where I normally would. We were also on the other side of the road. The majority of our Aussie road trip was discussing business.

I ran through notes with him about the state the hotel claimed to be in. Flicking through the pages I reminded him of the staff numbers, the number of guests during peak season they were attracting and the services they offered.

"How about marketing? Have they touched base?" He asks.

"They've reached out to several travel agencies who have accepted brochures to recommend customers. The campaign they put together is seeing good numbers too," I nod.

"Nice work," he smiles.

"Thanks," I say with a yawn.

"When we get there we can rest. I know sleeping on a plane is exhausting. Even when it's luxury. In our minds it's night time right now," he says.

"I'm fine," I lie.

I'd not slept at all. What Edward has seen was me worrying with my eyes shut on the plane. Worrying about it all. Worrying at how much I wanted to ditch the internship and just have him without conditions.

"Well, tomorrow we have a bit of a day. You're going walking through the rainforest with our hotel guide which is something they offer. Then you have a helicopter ride. Oh, and you get to head to the beach. These hotels are truly for the rich," I smile scrolling through his schedule on my phone.

"Why are you saying it all as if I'm going alone?" He says smiling.

"Because you're the CEO. You're the one checking it out," I say.

"As if I'm going to coop you up in a hotel room," he says, "I want you to enjoy yourself too."

"I was going to hang by the pool and maybe use my employee benefit to get a massage," I say.

"Swim with me. There are beautiful falls in the rainforest. We can't swim in the large rivers but. Crocodiles might get you," he says grabbing at my knee as if to mimic a croc bite.

"You sure that's wise?" I ask.

"The guide won't be around too much. They're treating me as if I were a guest. It's you I want them to impress. You're not their boss. They'll treat you like any other guest which is what I want to see. That way I know which hotels and resorts I want to expand next year," he explains, "they'll put on a show for me. For you they'll let their guard down slightly."

"So my sheets will have the stains," I smirk.

"Gross," he laughs.

"Luckily I brought along my LED equipment," I laugh along with him.

This felt so incredibly easy. For a minute I felt like I was on vacation.

Just a minute. Then I remembered he was paying me to be there. Could a price really be put on this?

* * *

EPOV

So far no one was losing their job. The hotel manager was friendly and so were the staff. The foyer was busy. The designs were familiar to what I had approved last year when I'd signed off on expanding my hotels down under. All going well I'd be going further. The market here was booming for tourism. Hotels in Europe and Asia were already been there done that by my father. This was where my mark would be made.

"Sir?" I hear a voice chirp.

With my back to her, I grin. We'd agreed after an hour of settling in to eat in my room. She must have let herself in. Our rooms were adjoined. It was a large family suit but luxurious. The room boasted large California kings, entertainment spaces and a gorgeous sunroom balcony type room backing out into the actual rainforest. The rooms were magic.

"I told you what would happen to you if you called me that," I say.

I turn to face her. She looks slightly embarrassed as she stands beside a waiter holding a trolley of food.

"Food is here, Mr Cullen," Bella says tightly.

I nod at the waiter and thank him with a nod. Hurriedly he leaves the room through the door Bella had opened with my noticing.

"We need to run through tomorrow properly," she says sitting at the hardwood dining table.

I sit beside her at the table taking the stack of papers from her grasp.

"Let's eat first. You already gave me the rundown in the car. Rainforest, chopper and beach," I nod.

"Except it's another order. The rainforest is last," She says.

She spends the remainder of the evening running through the plans but eventually gives up fighting her tired eyes excusing herself. That night I sleep little. My mind clouding with thoughts about Bella and how on earth I can make this all work.

* * *

I'm up early to tour the hotel, despite my sleepless night. The manager shows me through operations and explains where they might need more funding.

"Guests have complained about the temperature. Sometimes the air conditioning lags," I listen to him say.

However, I can only nod. We stand by the car preparing to leave to the beach. Bella approaches us, her hair back skin glowing. She wears a pair of sunglasses and carries a small purse. The sundress she wears is casual but still in vacation mode.

I smile down at her opening her car door. As she climbs in I hold my breath trying to refrain from touching her in front of my other employee.

"Enjoy sir. Your driver will take you to the guide at Cape Tribulation. The views are breathtaking," my manager says.

"Thanks," I mutter climbing in after Bella.

She is typing a message into her phone. Not even a hello? As the car pulls away from the hotel I take the opportunity to place my hand on her knee. It's enough to get her attention. She looks toward me from her phone.

"How'd you find the sleep?" I ask.

"Incredible. I was comfortable," she nods placing her hand over mine.

All I wanted was to lean down and kiss her. However, the driver was the audience we were avoiding. So I spend the trip thankful he couldn't see my hand in hers on her knee. When we climb out of the car we are met with a sight of complete beauty. The beach boasts clear water with the edges of the rainforest meeting the sand. It was postcard pretty.

"Wow," Bella says snapping pictures on her phone.

"Do you want me to take one for you," I ask her.

Once we're finished taking in the breathtakingly beautiful beach we're ushers into a helicopter. We're asked to place on headphones and buckle up. Bella is buzzing beside me. I kept forgetting how new this all was to her. I ache to reach out and take her hand but the tour guide sits across from us. Moments like this was where the ache happened most. The ache to just go with it and display PDA.

The chopper takes off and we fly over the beach and the waters of The Great Barrier reef. I can't hide my own amazement. It was remarkable. The water was the colour blue that travel brochures published. It looked like the photoshopped image only better. We're able to see the different depths of the reefs. Fish and coral below.

The helicopter seems to end all too quickly beginning to head back to the hotel. The pilot lands on a pad just outside the hotel.

"That was incredible," Bella says smiling at our guide.

The guide nods and thanks us both before leaving us to our own devices. We head back to our room to freshen up.

"Let's head on our walk," I say smiling, "Maybe go put bathers on. There might be opportunities to swim."

The rainforest is filled with marvelous noises and smells. We're finally alone meaning I can walk hand in hand with her through the trees. We joke, laugh and enjoy one another's company. We come across a small body of water. It's not until I suggest we swim that I realise my mistake.

* * *

Lemon in next chapter.

Get READY!


	9. Chapter 9

DOUBLE POST YAY!

This chapter contains a lemon. Read with caution :)

But enjoy and please leave me a review for this one. It would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

The Rainforest

EPOV

Blue. Why was it that colour popped up around her. It was here again in the crystal colour of the water. Bella's reflection in it had me speechless.

She stood at a knee deep level in a black bikini. It left little to imagine. I'd need to make another rule to add to my long list.

I watched her from deeper in the water. The space was stunning. Green surrounded the body of water. It was roughly the size of a Olympic pool. Maybe a bit smaller. There was a sand bank but with the other three 'walls' consisting of green forest and one wall of rock. The granite was a light sandstone colour with a waterfall crashing down. The water didn't get any deeper than my shoulders. Bella would need to tread water but the closer she get.

To our left, a large tree trunk that had snapped was half in the water, half out. Large boulders providing a border too.

"Any deeper?" I tease.

It earns me a sexy glare. But she moves toward me. Slowly her skin welcomes more water as it travels up her body.

"It's not that cold," she smiles.

We'd had a sunny enough day. The weather was picture perfect. Like the woman before me.

She smiles as I move toward her. Impatient I manage to grab her before she can flee. She lets out a squeal of laughter as I carry her deeper bridal style.

"Edward," she laughs.

I free her but keep my hands on her waist as she kicks slightly to keep herself afloat.

"You look incredible," I say.

Instead of a blush or smile which I expected a splash of water is directed at my face. As she attempts to dart away I grab her around the waist pulling her back to me. Fuck keeping control. I wanted her now.

"You're naughty today," I say lowly under the loud crash of the waterfall beside us.

"What on earth will you do about it?" She asks as her legs move to wrap around my waist, her arms do the same to my neck.

My hardened member pressed firmly against her thigh. Her face still says challenge, so I meet it crashing my lips to hers. Leaning in for the kiss felt like the right thing to do. Clearly, she agreed because she welcomed my lips.

One of her hands moved to cup my jaw, fingertips gently grazing the unshaven stubble I had. I place one had under her ass and squeeze, the other I lace through her dark locks, kneading her scalp.

Our mouths continue to get reacquainted. The first kiss of passion since her couch. I explore her warm mouth with my tongue, battling hers for dominance. They pushed against one another before darting away as if playfully battling. All the while she grinds her crotch into my hardened erection.

My hand on her ass gently squeezes before travelling to her front. I pull my lips from hers to allow her air but continue my assault on her neck as I shift away from the fabric blocking my fingers path. Softly she moans as they find what they wanted. I grind the tip of my finger against her clit earning the reward of a gasp filled up with pleasure.

I rub her sensitive bud with a few more fingers using my other arm across her back to hold her to me. I slide down my hand so that I can insert a finger in her. My lips nip and suck her delicate neck.

My finger pumps once. Twice. Suddenly her hands are on my chest pushing me back. I freak for a moment. Had I crossed a line? But I hear her laughter as she splashes more water in my face. The little tease.

She begins to swim toward the waterfall laughing. Without a second thought, I follow. She swims under the waterfall. Her black bikini is striking through the water curtain.

There's a small ledge where the water is falling. It jutted out from the cliff face. She managed to pull herself up onto it. As she lifts herself the water falls over her body giving me the most spectacular sight of her ass.

"Come on," She beckoned me.

I pull myself up to where she'd ventured to water crashing over my back. As I got my footing on the small ledge Bella pulled me to her. There was a gap roughly as wide as a trunk before water would spray us again. Then the drop off into the pool of water.

Bella presses back against the rock smiling as my hands go straight to her hips. Her hand slipped into the waistband of my trunks. Easily they slip down to my ankles, my dick springing to her attention.

My mouth returns back to her neck where I leave open mouth kisses. She takes my cock and squeezes before pumping her small hands up and down a few times. I lock my mouth with hers as my hands explore her magnificent body.

Tugging at her bathers I free her breasts. They're perky, round fitting perfect in my hands. Leaning down awkwardly for the space I manage to take one into my mouth. She lets out a moan her hand still wrapped around my shaft.

My tongue runs circles around her nipple, flattening out and flicking. I nibble with my teeth and suck deeply into my mouth enjoying playing with her chest. After providing her other breast with the same attention I grab her wrist pulling it from my dick.

"You sure?" I ask.

She provides me with a look to say I'm the dumbest man alive to ask.

"Protection?" I ask.

"I have it. I'm on the pill," she says desperately.

She wants this as much as me. Both her hands grip my shoulders as I hitch her leg to my hip. I move aside her bikini bottoms enough with my thumb to line up my tip with her opening. Slowly I push into her. She lets out a low moan as with a thrust up I completely fill her.

"Uuggggh," Bella moans.

"You like that?" I whisper my lips beside her ear.

"Please more," she gasps eyes shut tight.

The sight before me was more beautiful than anything in this entire rainforest. This entire country. World or universe. This was paradise.

She wraps her arms around my neck and lifts her other leg up to my hip. I support her, hands beneath her ass as the tightly wrap around my waist. In position, I begin to lunge up into her again and again earning more noises of encouragement. She moans into my ears the waterfall her backing track.

As I thrust up into her I slide my hands up her back to grip her shoulders so I can pull her down onto me and thrust deeper.

"Come on baby. Take it all," I groan.

"Oh fuck," she returns, "fuck fuck fuck fuck. You're so.. it feels so good. I'm so close."

With a few more thrusts she contracts around me and she lets go cumming around me. Her heels pressed tight into my calves as she clenched her walls down on me. She screams out loudly shivering against me. I keep myself embedded in her with slow thrusts as she comes down from her high.

Once she has ridden it out I place her down far from finished with her. Pulling out I push apart my legs with my knee. I use my palm to rub her swollen clit. She wasn't finished with me either.

"You're so sexy. You in this bikini. In this water. God damn," I growl.

She looks into my eyes moaning as I insert a finger into her dripping hole.

"You want more?" I ask.

Moaning she isn't able to answer me coherently.

"Answer me," I demand.

Cheekily she grins at me.

"Yes sir," she smiles.

Laughing I remove my hand from her sex and bring it down on her round ass. She squeals with a giggle. I switch us around so I'm now with my back to the wall. Her ass pushes into my pelvis. I wrap one arm around her waist, the other around her breasts. My hand latches on as I move apart her legs with her knee. Slightly I bend her forward taking the weight off her body. The water was inches from us. Her head tilts back to lean against my shoulder as I position myself to slip inside her from behind. She moans immediately as I fill her completely once again. I groan at the warmth. From this angle she was even tighter.

"Fuck, Bella," I grunt begging to thrust deep and erotically into her.

I rock back into Bella leaning forward slightly. The movement allows the water to move over Bella's body as she stands against me. My torso takes most of our weight as I thrust up into her. She moans out of control as her tits and body are pelted by the waterfalls spray.

I look down over her shoulder to watch the water fall over her body ever so slightly. The water cascaded down her smooth skin creating small individual trails down her body.

"Watching that water pour down your body is the hottest thing I've ever seen. You're so fucking sexy," I growl.

I pull back slightly so she is out of the spray fully. My hand around her waist trickles down until I find her rosebud. I circle it as I intensify my thrusts. I speed up, hit deeper. She lets out wails and curse words as I burry inside her more and more. My thighs slapped against her ass echoing with each thrust.

"I'm fucking coming," I warn.

"Me too," she cries.

Once she lets go, her orgasm spurs my own. I pull out in time to release over her back and ass. I hold her limb body against mine with her back close to my chest.

"That was amazing," she mutters breathlessly.

Grinning I spin her around again to face me. I grab her chin and lift it with my thumb and finger. Leaning down I kiss her slowly and softly. Putting every emotion I can behind it. Slower and warmer than the passion before.

When we finish we say nothing for a second.

"We should head back," She whispers.

"We can probably swim for a while longer," I say watching her fix her bikini.

She grabs onto my arms smiling. Before I can reach to grab my pants she pulls me until I'm falling and crashing into the pool of water below. When we resurface she is laughing loudly.

* * *

BPOV

When I texted Alice about the waterfall she'd replied with one word - "hot."

Yep. She'd nailed it. It was nothing but. It was the perfect finish to a fairytale day. Tomorrow we would jump in the car and head to a small plane to carry us to an island off the coast of Queensland. I'd spent the evening googling and I couldn't wait. The place looked beautiful.

"Hey," Edward pulls me from my revere.

I was cuddled up in bed flicking through my phone. Alice had been updating me about Jasper. She was truly smitten and things were getting serious. She told me about his psycho ex but told me he'd been incredibly sweet to her about it all. I envied her. All I wanted was that with Edward.

"Hi," I smile at him.

"You look snug," he says.

"No complaints about the bed in this hotel," I say.

"I wanted to ask you out. That one date. Tomorrow night at the island we're travelling to. I know it's a bit backwards considering you forced me to give in at the waterfall," he says.

I sit up watching his amused eyes follow my movement.

"Forced you?" I scoff.

"That bikini. Fuck," he smirks.

"I'll go on a date with you," I smile rolling my eyes.

"No other plans? No other suitors?" He asks.

"There is one," I tease as he sits beside me on the bed near my legs.

"Oh really. Do you let him do this?" He asks taking my hand to kiss the inside of my palm.

Gathering my thoughts I manage a nod.

"Hmm. How about this?" He leans forward to kiss under my chin.

"Yep," I tease beginning to lose it.

"How about this?" He asks before pushing his lips to him.

I lace my fingers through his hair before leaning back into the bed, pulling him with me. He follows hovering above me. He starts to push the covers down my body slightly so he can reach my body.

"He touches these?" He asks taking both my breasts in his hands.

I gasp as he squeezes them in his firm hands over the thin fabric of my tank top.

"No. They're just for you," I gasp.

Chuckling he moves so that he is lying beside me on the bed. He pulls me so I'm cuddled beside him.

"I came to be a gentleman and ask you on a date," he groans a tent forming in his pants.

"But I'm not a lady," I say.

He turns to lock his eyes with mine. My dangerous statement earns me a deep and dark chuckle.

"You're on thin ice," he says.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to crack it," I tease.

He all but launches at me throwing me into a fit of giggles. The covers are ripped from me and his mouth begins to ravage my skin.

* * *

Thanks so so much for reading this chapter. It was so fun to write! My favourite this far.

Please review?

Next chapter coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Lemons in this chapter! Enjoy!

The Beach

BPOV:

As I slowly open my eyes to the new day I see a green pair looking back into mine. Edward is shirtless beside me lying on his side looking me over.

"Morning," I say with a smile.

"You talk in your sleep," he smirks.

Nothing sexual ended up happening last night between us. He simply cuddled me to him and hummed a tune in my ear. A lullaby. I fell asleep warm and comfortable. Only my dreams were a different story. I blush as his grin widens.

"What did I say?" I ask.

"You moaned my name a fair few times," he chuckles pulling my body against his more a hand moving down to cup my ass. He squeezes my cheek eyes lustful.

"What did you dream about?" He asks.

"I fucked my boss," I move my hand up his chest muscles, "It was hot."

"Oh yeah?" he murmurs bringing his lips to mine.

Softly he kisses me pushing me onto my back. He continues to plant soft kisses on my lips as if testing my mouth. He pushes apart my legs with his knee lips still locked with mine. Okay. Waking up with him like this was heaven. I have to have died in my sleep to wake up to something this angelic. Although his plans seemed unholy as his fingers begin to draw lazy circles on my inner thigh.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, "we have to leave in half an hour."

"I'm starting your day off right," he grins lifting my singlet top up.

My chest bounces free for him. He gets to work immediately taking one into his mouth I gasp. The sensation courses through me. As his strong hand massages the other, squeezing and circling his mouth works wonders. After switching his lips begin a path south. His lips kiss down my rib cage, stomach before planting a kiss above my pyjama shorts.

"I want to make you feel amazing," he says huskily.

I watch him pull down my pants and underwear exposing me completely to him. He lies down so his chest is against the bed between my legs, he throws one over his shoulder but.

Teasingly he plants soft kisses on my inner thighs taking time. His focus turns toward my legs, a kiss to my bud. I'm struggling to breathe right.

"I only what you to feel what I'm doing," he says his warm breath hitting my exposed centre.

His tongue slowly begins to flick my clit more. He alternates between playing with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth. His eyes are locked with mine as I bite my lip trying to muffle the loud moans threatening to escape.

When he leans his head back slightly to inspect his work he smirks up at me. Without a word he uses his fingers to spread me open for better access. The moans I was containing come out in a long string of noise as his tongue dips inside of me. I arch my back, head deep within the pillows. His arm moves around to hold me down.

Pants of air escape me. I can't get enough of the feeling. Of his tongue inside me, eating me up. With a flick his tongue moves back to my clit, a long finger replacing where his tongue had just been. He begins to pump them in and out of me. His eyes watch me as I wriggle beneath him trying to thrust toward his fingers and mouth. He adds two more fingers stretching me. Expretly he curls them inside my hole, pumping faster.

"Oh god!" I cry.

His mouth moves to lay open kisses on my stomach, fingers beginning to pull me closer to an orgasm.

"Come," he demands.

My breathing is now hard. With a few final thrusts I clamp around his hand and violently let go. He holds me in place not letting me squirm away as I orgasm. In fact his fingers don't slow their place intensifying the ride.

"That's it baby," He groans.

He pulls his fingers from my soaks core to begin kissing my chest again. I spasm beneath him, sighs coming out with each breath.

"You are so so beautiful," he mutters against the skin on my chest, "You taste so sexy."

I still and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him to me for a kiss. Instantly I taste myself on his tongue. He is rock hard through his pants against my leg. Before I can do anything about it but my alarm disrupts us.

"I'll have to return the favour later on," I say still slightly breathless.

A knock to my door startles me.

"Miss Swan. The car is ready to take you to the airport," a hotel staff member calls through the door.

Edward smirks at me as I panic calling back a thank you.

"You're so sexy when you're trying to be secretive," he smiles.

"Shut up," I say hitting his chest playfully, "We need to get ready now."

* * *

EPOV

The rooms on Fitzroy weren't connected much to my dismay. However I'd insisted I needed my assistant close by. They put her room near mine.

The island hotel was small. Exclusive. For the very richest. Massages on the beach and yachts. It was just as stunning as where we'd come from. We had taken a short flight to arrive here. We were barely in the air for 20 minutes. Bella had gazed out the window at the crystal water below us.

We'd been separated however. I had to take a tour of the facilities and ensure it was as I had signed of on when I was handed plans. It wasn't until late afternoon that I was free from formality and able to get back to her.

"Hey James. Could you help me with something," I ask the manager at the hotel.

He stands behind the reception desk grinning.

"I want to treat my assistant tonight. She's been working so hard and she deserves the break. The thing is I'm trying to turn her into more than just my assistant," I explain quietly.

James follows along nodding politely.

"Okay," he nods smirking, "I can have my staff organise you a private dinner on the beach."

"That would be so great," I nod smirking.

"I'll have everything ready by 7. Head down to the beach with your assistant then. It's set to be a warm evening," James says.

"Thank you very much," I say.

With that I rush back to prepare I send her a message warning her to be ready. I have flowers sent to my room to give her. I change myself into a pair of light grey chinos and a comfortable simple shirt. Once I'm happy with how I look I head to her room, flowers in hand.

Before I can knock the door swings open. Bella smiles up at me. She wears a gorgeous floral dress. It's white with pink flowers scattered throughout. Island fashion.

"You said 7. I was coming to get you," she smirks.

She has managed to slightly straighten out the usually curl in her hair and has applied light makeup. She looked simply fabulous.

"You look so stunning," I say.

Lightly she blushes. I manage to deepen it as I pass her the flowers. I also earn a stunning smile. My heart around her beats faster.

Once she's ready she walks with me to the beach our hands lightly holding onto each other.

"So what have you planned?" She asks as we step onto the sand.

"Just something to show you how thankful I am for coming along with me here. For being incredible and letting me put my heart on the line. You've been gentle," I say sincerely.

As she notices the table her mouth drops. tears prickle her eyes. She clamps a hand over her open mouth shocked.

"Edward," she says.

A wooden table sits on the stand on top of a small stage. I pull her to it in her amazement and shock. The table has a red tablecloth with candles and rose petals. Some petals surround the floor. The waves provide a soothing soundtrack.

"You did this?" She asks.

"For you," I say pulling her chair out for her.

She takes her seat taking everything in. The table is set beautifully. A bottle of champagne sits in an ice bucket beside the table. Taking my own seat I reach for it popping the cork. Her eyes are wide as she watches me pour it.

"No guy has ever gone to this trouble," she says.

"Maybe they weren't right?" I say reaching to take her hand.

She smiles taking a sip of her drink. I am in awe of her. The moon is large tonight, full. The light reflects onto the water but also her smooth skin.

"I bet you do this for all of your interns," she jokes.

"Only the ones that laugh at my jokes," I tease.

For a minute she tries to not giggle. Her face composed. But then she bursts out into a fit of laughter. I smile watching her.

"This has to be the sweetest date I've been on," she smiles turning to take in the horizon.

"I can beat it," I shrug.

"You are one of a kind, Edward Cullen," she smirks.

Before I can get a word out plates of food are placed before us. I would need to promote James. There are several different dishes for us to pick from.

"Have you enjoyed your stay?" I ask.

"I think I've received the premium package. The hotel has been nice but," she says.

"Premium package?" I question.

"I doubt all your guests get dinner on the beach with the sexy ceo," she smiles.

"Sexy?" I grin.

"Don't let it go to your head," she giggles.

"You like the food?" I motion to her empty plate.

"Delicious!" She nods.

"So. You'll go on another Australian date with me?" I ask.

Over the glass of her wine she smiles at me with her eyes. She nods as she places it back down.

"You don't need to go this extravagant though! You don't need to impress me. You've won me over already," she says.

"I want to make this all worth your while," I say.

"You have already. Heck you've gone above and beyond and technically this is our second date," she smiles.

"You don't count that waterfall?" I ask.

"Nah. That was just a bit of fun," she shrugs playfully.

I chuckle as the waiter places dessert between us. It was a chocolate cake with fruit and ice cream. I use my cutlery to scoop up some and hold it out to her mouth.

"You're going to feed me?" She asks smiling.

"That's not sexy?" I ask.

She giggles opening her mouth. I scoop it into her mouth. I'm unable to not help but laugh.

"Okay maybe that was sort of corny," I laugh.

She holds her hand over her mouth as she chews laughing too.

"Definitely," she says.

"It works in the movies," I shrug spooning some into my own mouth.

"This is better than the movies," she says softly enough for me to hear, but not too loud to avoid meaning.

It meant the world.

"My father brought us here when Emmett and I were little. Just a random holiday! We would race down this beach and tackle each other in the sand. Esme would yell at us for rough housing thinking we might suffocate the other in the sand," I say smiling as I take in the beach.

Who'd have thought the place Carlisle would bring us would be the place I'd return with a woman like Bella to make new memories.

"Australia holds a special place in your heart," Bella says.

"It does. It was one thing to take two boys on. But to let us explore the world too. Carlisle always told me I could do what I wanted. He never put pressure onto me. I knew I wanted to do what he did but. Create places that families could come and create memories like ours. This place was owned by a couple that couldn't keep it. I heard and begged my father to take it over. He did but only if I expanded down here. So I did. I made it my thing. Father's thing is Europe and Asia. You should see his Dubai hotel," I say.

Talking to her was so incredibly easy. It felt comfortable. More so than with anyone else I knew. She understood. If she didn't she would try to.

"That's so sweet. My mother always promised she'd take me to Paris. She ran out of time," Bella says a little sadly.

"I know a guy who owns two hotels there," I wink at her.

"Me too," she smirks.

"No way! I wonder if it's the same guy?" I joke.

"Does he have incredible eyes?" she says pushing back her chair.

"Well I wouldn't say that," I say smirking.

Slowly she stands and starts toward my side of the table.

"This crooked smile that dazzles the socks off everyone?" she asks.

"He does smile," I chuckle.

I grab her hand once she stands beside me and pull her down onto my lap. Her arms wrap around my neck.

"He is an incredible kisser," she says.

"I've not kissed him," I shrug.

"I have," she rests her forehead against mine.

"I bet I'm better," I smile.

"I don't know," her eyes fall to my lips then return to lock with my eyes.

Cupping her face gently I press my lips to hers. I don't know how long we spend like that. Her cuddled into my lap. I know I kiss her more than I can count. Just gentle and slow trying to display all the emotion I have. To prove to me this means more than just your average boss and assistant story. I wanted to show her that we had control over how this story was written. Using my lips I promised I wouldn't let anybody else take control of the pen.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

Please let me know what you thought with a review. I love reading what you thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts. This story has been so enjoyable to create. I promise it'll only get better. Please chuck me a review at the ensnared of this chapter!

* * *

The Balcony

EPOV

I tried to leave.I did.

But when I tried to say goodnight and head back to my own room she did that thing where she bites her lip. I couldn't resist. She'd conned me into cuddling up on the balcony watching the waves from the outdoor living lounge. Her legs were flung over my lap and her small hands entwined by one of mine. The night had grown slightly cooler so I had thrown a blanket over her legs.

"This has to be the nicest job I've had to be honest. Before bartending I did the waitressing thing, I did the fast food thing," she smiles.

"Oh really? I had to cook burgers for a bit. My father forced Emmett and I to work part time during school," I say.

"I bet you were such a sexy burger flipper," she giggles.

"I hated it. I had to work with my brother and we would constantly argue," I laugh.

"You sound close with him," she observes, "Is he younger?"

"Nah. I am. He would always remind me too," I say.

"And you said he's married. What's his wife like?" she asks.

It makes me thrilled she's actually interested in my family. No other woman had even thought to ask about my family. Bella was genuinely interested.

"She's lovely. Emmett is wrapped around her finger. She clicks her fingers and he'll be there wagging his tail. He's happy but," I smile, "They're desperate for children. They've been having issues but. They're looking into IVF."

Her face falls slightly.

"Oh dear," she says, "I hope it works for her. That's heartbreaking."

"Thanks," I say.

"You'd be a fabulous uncle. I could only imagine the havoc you'd create for them as parents," she says.

"I'd sneak them candy. I put my hands up to that right now," I laugh playfully raising my hands.

"It's late," she says yawning.

I smile watching her.

"It is. You should get sleep," I say, "You have a big day tomorrow."

Her eyebrow raises confused.

"I'm taking you out there," I say pointing to the water.

"You have stuff on don't you? Your schedule said.." she begins.

I raise a finger to her lips to stop her.

"It's taken care of. The manager here has owed me a few favours. I gave him this job after a rough start to adulthood and he's smashed it. He's just going to write down a cheat sheet for me of all the things he needs and wants to change. I saw most this morning too. I'm happy with this place," I say, "I just want to put an extension on the left of the building. I want to spend time with you tomorrow then in the Hunter and Sydney I'm taking you on more dates. I'm truly going hard on this dating thing while we're here."

I'll prove myself to you, I think. If all she wanted was a summer romance I'd change her mind. I'd show her not to care what others think. I knew this business was brutal but I also knew we could show them that love wins.

"So you're ditching work for me?" she asks grinning.

"Let's say I'm calling in sick," I say.

I cough into my arm earning a laugh.

"Stay then. I must take care of you," she says placing her hand on my cheek.

"I don't want to get you sick," I shake my head.

"What do you have?" she says leaning into my body.

"Tickle syndrome," I smile.

Before she has time to process I lunge tickling her sides and stomach. She squeals with laughter leaning back into the sofa so I follow her body continuing my torture.

"Oh shit. You have a symptoms! We need a doctor," I laugh pinching her sides as she tries to push away my hands.

"Stop!" she laughs

I relent but still keep my hands on her hips enjoying the feel of her against my skin.

"Do we have to go back?" she asks suddenly.

"Well I could kick everybody off the island and we could become hermits," I suggest.

She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I just wish this wasn't so complicated," she sighs.

"It doesn't have to be. Look, we've had an amazing night. Let's not worry about home! That's miles away," I say.

"I just don't want to go back and hide this," she says.

"We don't have to," I offer.

"If the students in my class found out or even a potential employer I'd be the girl who slept her way in," she shrugs.

"I understand that. I don't want that for you either. I want you to not feel that way now too. You're here because you're excellent at your job. No other reason," I reassure her.

"You know that. But will the next person that hires me?" she says.

"I know how difficult it is for young women to succeed in business. There's a shit load you have to fight. I don't want to add to it at all. I just haven't ever felt a pull like this towards anybody. Fighting the feelings that are developing is just not possible, Bells. I wish in some world I could make this work without damaging the other part of your future," I say.

A tear runs down her cheek. I reach my hand up to wipe it away, then I tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Let's just enjoy now. When we get back to America we can figure the rest out," I say.

Sadly she smiles.

"You know I'd hire you for my company in a heartbeat after graduation. We had a program for graduates," I smile.

"Only if I can apply with others and get it fairly," she says.

She was remarkable.

"Certainly," I nod, "Do you know what you want to do? You said you were into event planning right?"

She nods looking up at me from where she is laid back.

"I think you'd be good at it. You've managed me perfectly. I've not been late and you've organised everything to a tee," I say.

"I'd love to eventually do it on my own though. Maybe own my own business," she shrugs.

"You could do whatever you like," I nod.

"I just want experience first," she shrugs.

"I understand. My father made me intern like you, but for another company. He wanted me to mess up someone elses company before touching his," I say.

"I hope to meet him someday," she smiles.

The thought of it excites me. Bringing this woman home would amaze my parents. They'd be beyond proud. I could see Bella getting along with Rosalie and having cute coffee dates. If only.

"I think he'd be honoured to meet you," I smile.

little did she's know she would be the first woman I bring home to them. Right there and then I vowed it to myself. Summer romance is for Grease. Not Edward Cullen.

* * *

BPOV

As his hand went to my room door I sucked in a breath.

"Wait," I say.

He turns back to look at me.

"Please just stay?" I ask softly.

Without saying a word he closes the gap between us crashing his lips to mine. Slightly I gasp before I melt into him. He lifts me and I wrap my legs around him so he can carry my easily to the bed. I feel his lips leave me for half a second before they're back to mine after he threw me onto the bed.

He puts a forearm beside my head to hold himself up and his spare hand moves down my hip and thigh. Once again I wrap my legs around him so I can grind up into his growing erection. He groans into my mouth as our tongues twirl and press against one another.

Suddenly he pulls back shaking his head smiling.

"I was trying to be respectful and not do this after our date," he says.

"Oh well," I grind up into him.

His pushes my hips into the mattress, eyes swamped with lust.

"You can't do that," he smiles.

"There's flowers there," I say pointing to their direction, "that's romantic enough."

He laughs leaning down to kiss me again. It's only quick. Not enough.

"Don't make me beg," I smile.

"You'll never have to ever beg me," he says.

There's a hint of seriousness in his tone. I take his hand at my thigh and squeeze.

"It's okay," I say, "we're pretending aren't we?"

An emotion I can't identify briefly flashes in his eyes. Hurt? Disappointment maybe? He doesn't let it hang around because his lips crash to my neck with open mouth kisses and nibbles.

Our clothes find the floor quickly. His skin warm against mine. His lips explore the entirety off my body. He takes his time. Slowly his fingers trace down to the curve of my breast. His hand cups one, lips to the other.

I arch into his mouth moaning softly. Quivering below him he moves down my body. His left over stubble tickles my inner thighs before his mouth captures my mound. I'm unable to contain myself arching toward him.

I let out continual gasps of pleasure as he gets to work. My fingers run through his hair holding him in place as he uses his mouth to bring me close to the edge. Before I fall but he stops and positions himself at my centre.

Right before he slips into me he leans down over the bed to pull a condom from his trouser pockets. As he slips it on his eyes never fail to leave mine.

Before pushing into me his mind must change because with ease he lifts me up and pulls me on top of his body.

"I want you to be in control. Because that's what you are. You're in control of your decisions and I respect and love that. I'm following your lead," he says seriously.

I bite my lip and nod before lining him up with my core. He inhales sharp as I slide down his length. As he fills me the connection becomes more than just physical. With himinside of me I lean down to kiss him deeply, my chest pressed against his.

Slowly he thrusts up into me. Instinctively my mouth forms an 'o' shape and I throw my head into his shoulder.

"I want to show you how you make me feel, Bella," he whispers into my ear.

"Oh Edward," I moan as his thrusts begin to find a slowly, sensual pace.

With courage I sit up straddling him. I bite my lip before I begin bouncing up and down. He truly satisfied me better than anyone I'd had before. I don't know if I could ever sleep with anyone again. No one would compare.

He helps guide me with his hands on my waist. I throw my head back as one of those hands slip to play with my swollen clit.

"Ahh," I gasp out.

He chuckles huskily before pulling me down to his chest. Maneoverinf me to lie beside him with my back against his chest he slips into me again. My breath hitches at being reunited.

"Oh shit," he growls, "Bella you have the most beautiful pussy."

I push my ass back into him showing my appreciation for his dirty talk. His hand grips onto my ass while the other arm is laced under my body and alternating between squeezing each of my breasts. He was creating a rising fire inside of me. I wanted to hold on.

The sheets provide grip for me to hang on as he begins to quicken thrusts, pounding deep into me. As he does his hands continue exploration. Squeezing my breasts, flicking my bud. His lips kiss my face, shoulders and neck. The realisation hits me that this is slower. He's making love to me, and I don't hate it.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers in my ear, "let go baby. I'll come with you."

"You're ready?" I mutter

"Yeah baby," he grunts.

With a few more pumps we let go together. I cry out his name as I quiver, squeezing my toes and curling my fingers within the sheets. The orgasm runs right through my body under my skin.

"Holy," Edward groans lying back onto the bed sighing.

I manage to lie back onto the bed smiling at his pleased face. That's what the feelings I felt stopped letting me suppress them.

"Don't go," I say staring deep into his eyes.

He thinks I mean for tonight.

I don't.

* * *

thanks so so much!

Please please review.


	12. Chapter 12

The Boat

BPOV

The water was even more beautiful out here. Edward had pulled me along to a speed boat docked in front of the hotel. The wind whips through my hair as he speeds away from the shore.

He looks incredible sexy. Dressed in a pair of casual swim shorts and a shirt. His eyes are covered by sunglasses. The wind just enhances his chest and arm muscles. I'm trying to not drool.

"So! How do you feel about snorkeling?" He yells out to me over the roar of the jet.

"Nothing compared to you," I yell back.

He smiles at me. I wonder if he realised that wasn't a joke.

"There's this amazing reef just up here. It's not deep. I think you'll be in awe," he shouts.

Surely enough he slows the boat cutting the engine. The water is calm. We only rock gently.

"Okay," he says standing up.

We'd arrived at a small cove. We weren't too far from a small deserted beach. It was a stunning area. My breath was once again taken away.

"Australia is heaven on earth," I say.

"And you're the angel," he says handing me a snorkel and goggles.

"Says the one who looks like a Greek god," I say watching him pull off his shirt.

"Don't look at my chest that way," he says laughing, "staring is rude."

"You stare at mine every five minutes," I argue back.

"That's different," he says placing his snorkel on his head.

"How?" I ask.

"I'm an asshole," he smiles pulling out flippers from the same box, "I look even when you don't know I'm looking and the guilt I feel is minimal."

My smile spreads further across my face. Carefully I stand so I can take my shirt off. He watches as my bikini top puts its display on. I opted for bright red today. I didn't want him to look anywhere else but my fiery red bikini.

"Is this one of those times where you do it without me knowing?" I ask.

"Nope. I'm just failing this time," he says not even bothering to avert his gaze.

For extra measure I wiggle my chest.

"Don't," he warns.

"Why? I've never had sex on a boat," I tease.

"Isabella Swan," he groans out.

Why does my name sound best from his lips? It sounds safe.

"Put on your things before I bend you over and fuck you. I'm trying to be a gentleman," he demands.

I laugh turning to face away from him before slipping my shorts down my legs purposely slow. I wiggle my ass toward him. The bottom half of my red bikini does the job too.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" He says smiling.

"I'm just doing as you asked," I giggle facing him again.

"Stop being so hot as you do things," he says.

He sits on the edge of the boat watching me. I grin stalking toward him. His gear is on. He beat me because I was busy teasing him.

"Am I being mean?" I tease.

"Yes," he says.

I place my hands on either one of his shoulders. At my waist I bend forward giving him a man's favourite view. His eyes lock to my boobs.

"Why?" I ask.

"You are practically begging me to do inappropriate things," he says smiling up at me.

I pry his hand easily from its grasp on the side of the boat pulling it to my chest. Without argument he cups my breast with a squeeze. I lean forward to kiss him. His other hand does what I want it to, moving to my other breast. Having him right where I want him I push him back. Letting go of me with shock he falls back into the water at the side off the boat.

I laugh hard buckling over. He resurfaces laughing himself.

"Seriously?" He laughs.

"You're face," I say through my fits.

"You will pay for that," he grins up at me gently kicking to keep afloat.

I poke my tongue out. However he begins to climb back up. I panic with excitement as I try to figure out how to escape.

"No!" I scream.

He's quick. His arms wrap around my waist as he lifts me. I'm held against his chest bridal style

"Edward," I laugh kicking my legs out.

"I'm sorry. But this has to be done," he calls over my laughter.

"Don't! Put me down," I squeal.

"Down. Okay," he says.

I expect him to throw me. He doesn't. He just falls with me. With him in my arms he jumps into the water. When it hits my body at first it's cold, but his arms are around me. We surface together. He grins down at me smoothing my wet hair back out of me face.

"Would you look at you," he smiles, "I can't believe you threw me overboard."

I wrap my arms around his neck grinning. Nothing else mattered at this point. We were hidden in heaven. No cells, no pressure. It was as if we had asked the universe for our moment and it had provided. Only it out a gigantic bow on top.

"It's beautiful," I smile fanning an arm out across the surface of the water.

"You didn't put your gear on," he says.

"Oh," I say realising my stupidity.

"Here," he says.

Removing his goggles and snorkel he fits them to my head so I can't argue.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'll be fine," he says taking my hand, "Come on."

Pulling me we float along the top of the water looking down. The world below was Atlantis in true form. Fish, coral and nothing but clear blue. It was breathtaking. Hand in hand we swim together taking it all in. Suddenly he pulls me up lifting my goggles and snorkel from my mouth.

"Did you see the turtle?" He asks grinning.

"What!" I gasp.

"He was over there," he points in a direction to their right.

I pull my goggles back down my face and snorkel in my mouth swimming in the direction. Surely enough there the little guy was. Or gigantic guy. Content he swam among a school of fish. Edward followed behind me hand back in mine. We kept our distance giving the creature space.

Coming up for air I laugh loudly pulling the gear from my face.

"Holy shit," I gasp smiling at Edward as he smiles back at me.

"I was hoping to at least find one for you," he says.

"I can't believe it. He was so sweet," I smile.

"You know what. That was so amazing I'm classing this as a third date," he grins.

I move to wrap my arms and legs around him. Lightly he kicks to keep us afloat.

"How are you doing this?" I ask.

"What?" He asks.

"Completely and utterly making me feel like saying fuck my career," I say.

"I'm making you want to quit your career?" He asks smile fading immediately.

"I didn't mean it like that," I shake my head.

"I don't want that at all," he says.

"I know. I meant something else," I say.

He looks back to the boat.

"Let's go," he says.

Great work Bella.

* * *

"Alice I don't know what to do," I say.

"Bella. You can have both," she says.

I had called her the second we got back. Edward had plans tonight to have dinner with an important investor. Meaning holding hands and flirty winks across the dinner table wouldn't sit well. So I told him I wasn't feeling well. I honestly just needed Alice. She sat in front of me on the bed, Skype signal relatively strong.

"I can't! No one will take me serious," I say.

"So what. Fuck them! They don't matter. If someone can't look past the fact you're in love then that's their own issue," she says focusing on her finger nails.

"Love?" I ask shocked.

"It's written all over the computer screen," she grins.

"I wouldn't say we're that far in," I say.

"Bella. We've been chatting for ten minutes. Something has barked twice and you've not asked," she says.

"Barked?" I say confused.

"So about that. Well Jasper and I walked past the pet store the other day. To cute a long story short, we're parents," she squeals holding up a scrunched puppy.

"What!" I scream.

"His name is Bruce," she says scratching its ears.

"Last time I went away you got a fish and killed it in two hours," I say shocked.

"Relax! Jazzy is helping me keep it alive," she says.

"Jazzy? Sounds like your the one in love," I smile.

"Look. I'm not saying anything but I think he's going to ask me the question soon. I mean come on! We've been seeing each other for weeks now. He should be here soon. We're going to his family's house. I get to meet his parents," she says smiling.

"He'll ask you to be his girlfriend," I smile, "he wouldn't be taking you there if that wasn't what he wanted."

"I guess so. I'm nervous Bella. What if I'm too over the top and they hate me," she says.

"Nobody could ever hate you. They'll love you cause he does," I say.

"Oh shit. He's here now," she says looking over the camera.

"Baby. I hope you're naked," I hear a southern voice call out.

"With that," I say scrunching my nose.

"One sec, Jasper," she laughs, "look just stop resisting. Enjoy your time with Edward. I know you. You want more than a summer romance. He's into you and you're into him. The rest will just fall into place around you. You might not be ready to declare love but you can't deny your falling. I've never seen you this way! I'm telling you in ten years if you choose to move on without him after this trip you'll wonder if. You'll say 'Alice. I should have listened to you.' Then when I marry Jasper you'll both be awkwardly at the wedding and he might be married with kids and you'll have to fuck him secretly at the wedding. Just go with the flow! Stop trying to fight it. You're smart. The right company will want to hire you because of you. Not because of who you date."

I sniffle nodding wishing more than anything for a cuddle.

"Don't fuck in front of our son," I say tears spilling out.

She laughs loudly. The sound I would give anything to have in person right now.

"I love you baby," she says.

"I love you," I say.

When I shut my laptop the tears start falling. They don't stop until sleep overcomes me.

* * *

EPOV.

Dinner was delicious. Only the taste of the food was difficult to enjoy. My thoughts surrounded her. Last night she'd said we're pretending. Was that was this was? How can feelings like this be fake?

Today she said she'd considered choosing between me and her career. That's when it had hit harder than before. I couldn't stand in her way. How could I? She had worked hard for a career and a single word to the wrong person could destroy her. My fall from grace would be harder but hers would be more difficult to recover from.

"What do I do?" I ask myself.

I'd decided a walk was best. Taking the beach step by step where my favourite childhood memories were created.

Perhaps I could show her that both could be possible. How but? I had big plans for Sydney. Maybe I needed to take my foot off the gas for a few days. Let her gather her thoughts. These feelings were confusing for me too.

I needed to pull out even bigger guns. If I let her slip away I might not find a connection quite like this. I'd fought my way in my life, career and now I'd do it again. I'd fight to have her. I'd know her for weeks but it felt longer. As if I was waiting for that spark in life to truly set me fire.

Pulling my phone out I see missed calls from my father and sigh. I hit call and brace myself. Do I tell him? How do I tell him I'm following in his footsteps?

"Son," he answers, "How is Australia?"

"It's great. Beautiful as always," I say.

"The hotels?" He asks.

"Good. I think there's room to expand! New Zealand is the worst branch at the moment so I'm hoping these amazing spots don't piss me off more when I arrive there," I say, "we head there after the weekend."

"We?" He asks.

"My assistant and I," I clarify, "Bella."

"Oh. I thought… didn't you have another lady!" He asks.

"She is having a baby," I explain.

"Right. What's Bella like?" He asks.

"Great. Incredible bright! She is still at college but when she finishes I bet every hotel I own she'll be successful," I say.

"Is that Edward?" I hear a voice in the background.

"Yes," my father responds.

"Honey?" Esme says down the phone.

"Hey," I say smiling.

Instantly her voice comforts me.

"How is my baby? How's Australia! I hope your taking photos," she says.

"Mum. We're on business," I say.

"We?" She asks.

Carlisle must clarify in the background.

"Ooooh. Is she nice?" She asks.

"Yeah mum. She's beautiful," I say sadly.

"Oh dear. What happened?" She asks her tone changes rapidly.

"It doesn't matter," I say.

"Of course it does. Edward, what's the issue?" She asks.

"She just is in a difficult place. She is worried dating me will send a bad message to others. She is just beginning a career in this industry. I don't want to cause it to advance for the wrong reasons. I don't want her to be the girl that slept with her boss to seem as if she got ahead," I say.

I take a seat in the sand.

"Baby. I'm so sorry. I know how she would feel. It's terrifying," she sighs, "but I can tell you like her a lot. Just be there for her either way."

"I am mum," I sigh.

The sand begins to move slightly below me. I raise an eyebrow. Earthquake?

"Mum I need to call you back," I say.

Before she replies I hang up.

"What on earth," I say.

Suddenly a tiny head pops up. A baby. Turtle!

Without thinking I jump up and race toward the hotel. I pump my legs and arms hard. When I arrive at her room I'm breathless. I knock on her door.

I have to knock four times before she opens it sleepily.

"Edward it's late," she wines.

She is only wearing an oversized shirt. I don't care. I take her hand and pull her with me.

"Edward," she yells.

The entire way back to the beach she yells at me to let her go. I throw her over my shoulder as soon as we get to sand earning more squeals.

"Put me down! Edward," she screams.

It takes me a bit but I find where I was before. A few more turtles had popped out. I place her down and ignore the look of death.

"What the fuck!" She yells.

"Look," I point.

She follows with her eyes and they immediately soften. Her mouth drops slightly as she looks on with wonder.

"They just hatched," I explain.

"They're adorable," she gasps.

Slowly we follow them as the crawl through the sand toward the water. Once there all accounted for I turn to Bella watching her arms wrapped around herself. Without a second thought I pull off my suit jacket and wrap it around her shoulders.

I gently pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she says into my chest.

"What for?" I ask.

"Messing with your head like I have," she says.

I tilt her face up to look at me with a finger below her chin.

"Don't apologise. I just don't want you to think I'm making you pick," I say.

"Your not. I'm just scared," she says.

"Of what?" I ask.

"That I might fall completely in love with you and still walk away," she whispers.

I watch her eyes tear up and feel my heart rip in two. What was I doing to her?

"Maybe we took this too far," I start.

"No," she says, "don't."

"Then what do you want me to say. You're scared of falling. I'm scared because I already am," I say agitated.

Her eyes widen and mouth drops.

"You do things to me that nobody ever has. When I see you I instantly smile. I have never felt like this toward anybody. Not even my family," I say.

Tears threaten her. When she blinks slowly they escape.

"I'm not asking you to choose between me or any part of your life you planned long before me. I'm just saying that right here and now be mine. Let me just say your 100% mine," I plead.

"Edward, I," She starts.

"I'm not finished. I get your career is important. At one stage I was just like you. I can't blame you for wanting to focus on that. Just let me continue living in this daydream," I say.

"I can't," she shakes her head crying.

My heart shatters.

"But why?" I start.

"Because I don't want this," she says.

"Bella," I say.

"I don't want to pretend anymore," she shakes her head.

"Pretend?" I'm confused.

"I want you to date you with the future a goal we share. Regardless of anything else. I just don't want to benefit because of the guy I'm seeing. I want to get ahead on my own merit," she says.

I lean down and take her lips to mine. The kiss is slow and full of passion. When I pull away I look into her eyes with honesty.

"You will regardless of who you do or don't be with. You're not the girl dating Edward Cullen. I'm the man dating Bella Swan," I insist.

Then through the tears falling down her slightly pink face. The smile I love appears.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading! I've spat out a fair few chapters because I am so in love.

This chapter does contain Leno's so read ahead with caution!

* * *

The Tent

BPOV

"This is the red."

Wine pours into the glass in front of me. The hotel manager in the New South Wales Hunter Valley was sort of odd. He wore glasses and smelt like vinegar. His name Bert.

Edward swirls his glass before taking a sip.

"Nice Bert. I may take a bottle of that for my mother," he says.

The Hunter was north of Sydney. It boasted lush green valleys and winery's. It was colder here. No sexy bikinis. The hotel here had a winery on site. Guests could create their own if they wish.

"What do you think, Bella?" Bert asks me.

I take a sip and try my best to not make a face.

"Lovely," I say.

I can't help but notice the smirk on Edward's face. Since the beach things had taken a turn. Things felt a little less heavy on my shoulders. I felt as if I could express myself without fear. It lingered still. I knew I hadn't seen the last of it. For now though I just wanted to be the girl that dated the guy she wanted.

"I'll get you the bottle to go. Then I'll let you rest. You'll both enjoy Sydney tomorrow. What a pity you couldn't be here longer," Bert says.

"It'll give us reason to return. This resort is one of my most profitable. You've done amazing with it Bert," Edward says.

Our day had been long. We'd visited the botanic gardens and had enjoyed lunch with another business partner who provided much of the award winning wine to the hotels across the company. Some of which produced here.

Bert leaves the two of us to our own devices.

"I know he said rest but I wanted to take you on another date," he says smiling.

"Where to?" I ask standing up.

"As if," he smiles.

I roll my eyes but sure enough he keeps it silent. We take a short trip away from the hotel until we find a ranch. The owner greets us and takes us to two horses saddled up, happily grazing on some grass.

"Oh wow," I smile.

"This is pickle and bean," the owner says smiling, "theyre going to be your modes of transport."

His thick Australian accent makes me happy inside. The people we'd met so far were welcoming.

"Edward, you're fine to get up. Let me help your lady," the owner says.

I don't feel the need to correct him. I just smile and accept his help up onto the horse. He hands me a helmet that I clip on. I grab the reigns and listen to his instructions.

"You want him to go just kick him. You want him to stop pull pack," the owner explains.

Edward watches smiling.

When I'm confident enough we start our trek up a mountain, through the dense bush. It's stunning.

"Stop," Edward demands suddenly.

My horse following his does it anyway. Pickle had just followed whatever Edward made Bean do.

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm going a little off route," he says.

I watch him turn his horse and manoeuvre mind to follow. The path clears from trees into a meadow.

"We need to go over that hill," he says smiling.

"Okay," I nod.

"Want to get them to gallop?" He asks.

I want to say no. But the excitement in his eyes had me nodding. I don't regret it for a second. I howl with laughter as my horse follows his, bouncing me in the saddle. Their hooves clip against the ground. Edward pulls up the horses once we reach where he wanted.

"Close your eyes," he says reaching to take my reigns.

I grip onto my saddle and do as he asks curious. I feel my horse walk forward slightly. Edwards horse walks right beside mine. Our legs brush we're so close.

"Okay keep them shut," he says.

I hear him dismount from Bean before hands are on my waist. He guides me off the horse, my eyes closed. I giggle as he continues to carry me bridal style. The temptation to open my eyes grows.

"Edward," I say.

"Okay," he says smile obvious in his voice.

I slowly open my eyes. I let them adjust. The sun had started to go down. Before me a picnic rug with a wicker basket. Two glasses and a bottle of wine. There were cushions and blankets too. Beside it all a roomy tent. I'm beyond surprise now. The set up faced a gorgeous view of valleys, mountains and green trees. The sky was a soft pink and yellow shade, the sun peaking through the clouds as it farewelled today for tonight.

I turn to face him grinning.

"So I thought we could sit here in this beautiful meadow overlooking the valley. We could drink wine, talk, make out a whole lot. The owner will come collect those guys, then we head off to Sydney," he grins.

I kneel onto the blanket amazed. This was even more than the beach.

"Do you set these up?" I ask.

"No. But the owner we met is an old friend of my dads," he says, "he offers discount trail rides for guests."

It's not long into sitting down and picking at the cheese board in our basket does he arrive. He simply takes their reins, one out each window of a Ute, with a young boy and they walk them back to their stables.

"Is driving here easy?" I ask.

"Yep. It's not steep. This is a paddock for the horses," he says pulling me into his chest.

The blanket covers us both, pillows behind our backs.

"So," I start.

"So?" He prompts

"How'd you come to like horses?" I ask.

"Jasper made me do it once," he says, "Alice will have her hands full."

"I think he might too," I smile.

He looks down at me. I suddenly feel exposed. His stare was so precise. He was looking through me.

"This is our fourth date basically," Edward says.

I nod looking up at him.

"I wanted this to be most special. I wanted to use tonight as an opportunity considering what we said on the beach," he says.

"What?" I ask.

He takes a shaky breath concerning me a little. I pull away from him and turn to face him properly

"I want you to just relax. Don't freak," he says.

"Okay?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I want you to please consider allowing me to call you my girlfriend," he says, "nothing Facebook official."

It sits in my thoughts for a second. I'm unsure how to respond immediately.

"We can take it slow. I have patience," he says.

"Yes," I say simply.

"What really?" He smirks.

"I want to be your girlfriend," I say crawling to him.

I swing one leg over his lap to straddle him. Without letting him speak I crash my lips to his and push him down onto the blanket with my kiss. Then I pull back and sit up looking down at him.

"I want one thing but," I say.

"Anything," he nods.

"Fire me when we finish this trip," I say.

* * *

EPOV.

"Wait. You want me to fire you?" I ask.

"Fire me. Let me go," she nods.

"Dare I ask why?" I say.

"So that we can do this right. So you can come home from work and tell me about it without me already knowing. So no one will try and get involved," she says.

"I don't want to fire you," I say.

"Then I'll quit," she shrugs.

"What will you do for work?" I ask.

"I'll become a stripper," she jokes.

My lack of laughter turns her more serious.

"This is how I want it to happen," she insists.

"We can discuss this later," I say shaking my head.

"Fine. For now though I want my boyfriend to be with me," she smiles.

Sitting up I kiss her.

"Let's go to bed," I suggest.

She nods getting up. I stand too and stretch. She makes her way into the tent slipping her shoes off. Quickly I pack everything away. Crickets and other creatures were now calling out through the bush. I crawl into the tent shutting the fly screen so we could look out the door at the stars.

The tent was spacious. I'd ensured the mattress was comfy and there were plenty of blankets to keep us warm. Bella was cuddled under one watching me. The tent didn't cater to my height. Awkwardly I pull off my shirt and down my pants prepared to sleep just in boxers. But when I pulled back the covers I found a surprise beneath. Bella's naked body. She'd undressed when I was packing up. I grin.

"What's this," I ask.

"Your girlfriend," she smiles.

"She's might fucking fine," I say smiling leaning over her.

I lean down to capture her plump, gorgeous lips. I kiss her passionately taking her tongue in mine. They dance together before I pull away. I take both of her arms in my hands pushing them above her head.

"What do you want?" I ask climbing over her.

I move apart her legs with my own and kneel in between her thighs. She grins up at me, completely spread. He breasts heave in a way that furthers my erection poking prominently into her inner thigh.

"Edward. I want you to fuck me," she says.

I lean down capturing one of her pink, hard nipples. I keep one hand binding together her arms and use the other to squeeze her free tit. She lets out a pleasure gasp as she arches into my body. I glide my tongue over the perky nipple and grind my teeth gently with it between them. All of which earn me more pleasurable sounds. I make the switch to her other breast letting the perfect taste of her fill my mouth. I was never really a tits man but Bella's were perfect. They were the perfect size, perky and bouncy. I sit back and squeeze them together before moving back in to kiss, suck and lick.

"Edward please," she moans.

My mouth heads away from her chest, down the valley of her stomach, her waist and then thighs. I position my body so neither of us are cramped in the tent.

I spread open her legs wider and look up at her. Her arms have left where I put them. I almost come there and then as I watch her push together her breasts. She plays with them watching me.

"That has to be the hottest thing I've seen," I say.

"Just hurry," she says.

"So demanding," I chuckle.

My lips trace kisses up her thigh, onto her mound, I suck in her clit and then continue my kisses down her other thigh. She was soaking wet already. He couldn't wait.

"I need you," I say pulling off my shorts.

As I take them off I reach to find a condom that is hidden in my clothes.

"Play with yourself," I demand guiding her hand to her pussy, "while I put it on I want to see you bury your fingers like I'll put my cock in you."

Biting her lip she follows my command. At first she rubs her swollen, pink clit. Juices coat her fingers. Then she inserts a finger into herself. She moans softly as she continues to pump it in and out of herself. I watch astounded by her.

"I could watch this all night," I say.

"I'm well rehearsed," she says smiling removing her fingers.

I capture her hand and suck her fingers into my mouth before pushing both her arms above her hair once more.

"Don't move them," I say, "are you telling me you touch yourself while thinking about me?"

She nods.

"I brought a vibrator on the trip. I didn't know if I could get you again like our first time. I needed something," she grins.

"Fuck. You need to show me that," I say my imagination running wild.

I hitch her leg onto my hip before lining up with her entrance. Without a word I push into her. She moans loudly throwing back her head. Straight away her arms move around my neck. I smirk and place a firm smack on her ass.

"You moves them," I say.

"Shit," she gasps.

Torturously I pull out from her pussy turning her over onto her stomach. I pull her up onto her knees and pull her tight against my body.

"You are such a naughty girl. You know what I do to assistants that misbehave?" I ask.

She shakes her head eyes shut.

"Open your eyes," I demand.

She does smiling slightly.

"Not only do I fuck them till they're screaming. But I spank their pretty, round asses," I growl.

I squeeze her ass in my hand roughly before pushing her forward. She falls onto her hands before me. I land a smack to her perfect ass then soothe it with my hand.

"Ah! Fuck," she gasps, "again."

I smash her other cheek this time. Delighted at her moans I take it further inserting two of my fingers into her. She lets out a scream.

"Oh Edward," she moans.

My onslaught begins. I pump my fingers into her hard, fast. Curling and twisting them inside her. Sounds of her wetness fill the tent and air outside. She falls onto her forearms crying out, ass sticking in the air.

"Oh fuck! I'm going…. ah! I'm com… ahh!" She screams out.

I hit her g-spot continuously coaxing her to the spot then pull my hand out. She gasps turning to face me.

"No," she moans pushing her ass back to me.

"You gonna defy me again?" I demand.

"No," she says hand moving to rub her clit.

I bring my hand down on her ass.

"That's my job," I say.

I flip her back over to face me and spread her legs wide. One leg I fling over my arm before pushing into her. I take no worry in pushing into her as deep as I can.

"Oh god!" She screams.

"He can't help you," I say.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head as methodically I made long, deep thrusts into her. With each push her tits bounce before my face. I lean down to suck them into my mouth not stopping my thrusts.

her hands fly to hold my head at her chest as she tries her best to hold it together. I'd fucked her hard and fast. But deep and slow, with calculating hard thrusts. Not yet. This was pleasure she wouldn't forget. I'd make sure of it.

"You like that baby. You like when I fuck you hard and slow," I groan enjoying the feeling her around me.

I reach for her hand and entwine her fingers with mine.

"Look into my eyes," I say.

They fly open and look up at me. I sit back and pull her legs over my shoulders. Her girlish moans grow louder in a long string as I begin to quicken pace. She started to clamp around me but I don't want her to finish like this. I want her on top. A metaphor to again show her I'm under her control.

So I wrap her legs around my waist and pull her up. I kneel and have her wrap her legs around me.

"I want you to slide up and down me. I want you to come on top," I say.

She rests her hands on my shoulders and kisses me. I lift her up and down on my shaft, guiding her towards an orgasm.

"Come on baby. Come for me," I say.

She begins to quiver in my arms coming hard around me. I hold her steady letting her ride it out.

"That's it," I mutter planting kissing on her neck and shoulder.

"Are you close?" She asks when she recovers.

"Yeah baby," I say, "I'm so close. I wanted you to have your own moment first and see just how powerful you are."

She grins and leans back slightly. She places both hands on the tent mattress and moves so her feet are either side of me knees. Arching back she begins to bounce on top of me. I groan at the sight and the feeling. The angle is intense. I stop her worried I'll rip her apart.

I pull her up to me and kneel up tall. I hold her up legs around my waist and pump up into her. I thrust quick and hard. She cries out as the sensation pulls me into my own orgasm. As I let go I fall toward landing ontop of her body. My face pillowed by her breasts. She giggles running her fingers through my hair.

"Now that was amazing," she huffs.

"Round two?" I breath out.

"Yeah but this time you can put it in my ass," she says.

My head shoots up to look at her face. Her smile is wicked.

"I'm joking," she grins, "you can fuck me but till the sun comes up."

"Don't make ass jokes. Otherwise I'll actually do it," I warn smiling.

For the rest of the night we take turns pleasing each other. I dedicate each inch of my fibre to ensuring she knows that slowly but surely I was falling in love with her. Not yet with words. Just actions.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I wanted to deliver another lemon and the exciting jump moment of Edward just trusting she'd accept him.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is shorter. But it's a lemon! Enjoy my loves and please leave me a review?

* * *

The Car

BPOV

We were about an hour out from Sydney. Edward had driven us. Roads were barren and filled with bush either side.

The worst part about roads here was the road kill. I was disappointed my first kangaroos were dead ones. Edward said they were often hit here causing lots of damage for drivers.

As we moved closer to the city though they seemed less frequent.

"You excited?" He asks.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see the bridge and the opera house," I nod smiling.

He puts a hand on my knee. I smile at the gesture. Since last night everything he did to me seemed natural. I had yet to tell Alice the update because roaming costs here were ridiculous.

I place my hand on Edwards thigh smiling at him.

"You know. You have to be the world's hottest boyfriend. I'm incredibly lucky," I say.

"Im lucky too," he grins.

His hands tighten slightly around the steering wheel as my hand travels up his leg. I find his crotch, surprised to find him hard already.

"I was picturing you naked. Last night hasn't left my mind," he explains checking his mirrors.

"Well I can help," I shrug.

I pull his waistband away from his skin and slip my hand in. Brushing my hand across the skin just above his dick he groans softly.

"Fuck,",he sighs.

I take his manhood in my hand. Sliding closer in my seat I pull it out from his pants and begin to jerk my hand up and down. He keeps his eyes on the road best he can. As he throbbed against my hand he slightly thrust up. I reach down and take him into my mouth.

The noises he makes my cheer squad urging me on. I bounce my head up and down, sucking and licking. Several times I suck hard on his tip before engulfing the rest of him.

"Bella," he growls, "fuck it."

I let him go with a pop before sitting up. He was pulling over on the side of the road. Cars flew past us on the motorway. As soon as the car has stopped his hands are on me, tugging at my pants and shirt until my tits are out and pants are at my feet.

I open my legs for him and gasp loudly as his hand shoots for my mound. I grab onto his strong arm moaning. He slips a finger into me leaning forward to take my breast in his mouth. His torture is pleasure. As his fingers thrust deep and hard into me I thrust toward him.

"Oh Edward," I gasp.

His fingers twisted and curled inside me taking me closer to the edge. Just as I think I can't take it anymore his fingers are out of me.

"Get over here," he groans pulling me to him.

Clambering over the year gear shift I straddle his lap. He lines himself up with me and I sink down slowly. I gasp as he fills me completely. On the motorway outside cars continue to zoom past.

One of his hands wrap around my back helping me to begin bouncing on him. I hold onto his shoulders, squeezing as he fills me.

"You sexy girl," he growls mouth catching one of my breasts again.

He lets me do the work for the most part to begin with. As his assault continues on my chest I work on continuing the pleasure.

"Edward," I whisper.

He chuckles pulling me against him so my clit rubs against the cloth of his pants. I kiss him and as I let myself go to his lips his thrusts begin over powering all that I did. The car shakes around us as he thrusts up into me quick and hard. I let out a long string of messy moans.

"Take it baby," he growls.

A hand comes down to slap my ass as it bounces. I squeal digging my nails into his shoulders.

"I'm going to come," I gasp out.

"Do it baby," he growls.

I pull back slightly to lean against the wheel. The cool leather hits my back. He watches eyes intensely focused on me as he thrusts up into me fail to stop.

"I'm close.. I don't stop," I moan and let go.

Clenching around him I come hard and violently. His thrusts dont slow. I scream out as I come, his dick hitting my g-spot over and over.

"I'm coming," he growls.

"Finish inside me," I whisper.

He looks at me concerned.

"It's okay," I nod breathless.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I'm positive," I moan out.

He grunts. I fall forward onto his chest. With a few more thrusts he lets go inside me. I feel his warm load fill me, the sensation like nothing in this world.

"Oh fuck," he mutters rocking into me.

I smile placing a few lazy kisses on his neck. We sit like this for a while. Me on his lap, him inside me. The world passes by and we make no move to join it again.

"You are such a sexy girlfriend," he smirks squeezing my ass.

He pulls out of me and I moan at the loss of contact.

"If you keep behaving like this I'm cancelling the trip and hiding you away," he says, "then I'll be able to have sex with you every second of every day."

"That's not a deterrent," I smile wickedly.

To which I earn a swift smack to my ass again.

* * *

EPOV

Her delicate hands push down on the handle as she throws her back into opening the door. I'd taken the imperial suite. I knew the view was breathtaking and it meant Bella and I would share the hotel room. It had two bedrooms but we would only need one.

I follow her into the room carrying both of our stuff. She pulls open the curtain at the window and lets out a loud gasp.

Before her the harbour bridge proudly standing over the water.

"Wow," she smiles.

Her eyes take in the remainder of the harbour. The famous yellow and green ferries, the opera house perched in the corner.

"We have the afternoon to explore," I say, "I have a surprise for you too. I guess we could say a date. Then tonight we have Rosalie's thing."

"Surprise?" She asks turning to me.

I smile and take her in my arms.

"I am taking you up there," I say.

"Where?" She asks confused.

I point behind her and smirk as she turns to look at the bridge.

"We're climbing it," I say.

Cute was just the beginning of describing her facial expression. Shock mixed with excitement. She pounce on me throwing her arms around me squealing. I laugh wrapping me arms round her waist.

When we got to the top of the bridge, I'd be telling her a truth I'd not come back from.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Next chapter soon. But in the meantime let me know what you think?

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

The Bridge

BPOV

"Is that tight?"

The man in front of me pulls the harness at my waist.

"Yeah," I nod.

"You guys are American then?" He asks.

Our guide seemed nice enough. His name was Kyle.

"Sure are," Edward smiles.

"Welcome to Sydney! Where in America?" Kyle asks continuing to tighten and alter my gear.

"Seattle," I say.

"Oh wow. I've always wanted to visit. My brother went last year," he says.

I smile politely at Kyle amazed by his accent. I wanted to keep listening.

"How'd you end up with a job like this?" Edward asks.

His harness was all ready.

"Well I climbed it once with my dad and I applied the next day. I loved it," he smiles, "it's the heart of Sydney. I love taking tourists up to boast about my city."

"My brother climbed it last time he came. He wouldn't shut up about it so I had to come along," Edward says grinning.

The blonde, boyish guide laughs.

"I'm the same with mine. What do you guys do for work?" He asks clipping me into a rail before a large steel door.

"I'm interning," I answer.

"I own a company," he shrugs.

"Serious? Woah. Anything I'd know?" He asks.

"Cullen," he says.

"Shit no way," he grins, "My mum works as a receptionist at the one here."

Edward smiles at him.

"What's her name?" Edward asks.

"Julie," he grins, "I can't wait to tell her I helped her boss and his girlfriend climb this. I helped Will Smith up it like four months ago but she'll be more impressed with this."

Edward laughs at Kyle's enthusiasm. I watch their interaction unsure how to take it.

"Where do you intern?" He asks me.

"For him," I say unsure gesturing to Edward.

He nods with no judgement.

"So your dating him? That's sweet, mate. I'm glad I get to treat you both to seeing this city. It can be romantic. I'll try to not ruin any moments. I hope you enjoy," he says.

I'm taken back by how little of a deal he made. Edward leans forward to take my hand. Lightly he squeezes. This couple thing could work. If shit hits the fan we could run and hide away with Kyle.

We start to climb, the city beginning to come into view. It was a sunny day with light winds.

"So the bridge was built in 1923. It was paid for by England meaning we got to pay hefty fines in the tolls for a long time," he says stopping so we can take in the view.

The guide continues to rattle of interesting facts.

"Guess how many people died building this thing," he says suddenly.

Edward exchanges a look with me.

"Is that a fact you're made to give out," I ask.

"Yeah. Pretty much. When they built the bridge they didn't have safety gear. The scaled it without a harness. 16 men died, but only two of them were from falling. One man actually survived a fall," he says moving to continue up the steps.

We follow him continuing to chat about our lives and Sydney,

It's not long before we reach the top. Once we arrive the guide lets us take it all in for a moment.

"It's amazing huh," he says.

"It's incredible," I say.

The harbour moves below us with boats transporting people. Before us the famous sails of the Opera House, a blinding white.

"You both need photos," he says pulling out a camera he carried, "Let's take one of each of you and then together."

Individually we smile for the camera and then our guide makes us stand together. My smile is plagued with happiness, illuminating from within me.

"Kiss her and I'll take a photo with the Opera House behind you. That's romantic enough," he says holding the camera up.

Edward looks down at me. He searches my face for apprehension. When he doesn't find it he leans down kissing me deeply. When he pulls away he smirks at me.

"You enjoying this?" he asks.

The guide turns to prepare our climb down. He tells us to speak amongst ourselves.

"I love this. Thank you," I say looking out over the city.

"I need to tell you something," he says nervously.

"What?" I ask turning to face him.

"I know we've done this relationship thing for all but five minutes. But that's a label. Since the day I met you, I was beginning to fall. Somewhere in between, I found myself at this point. We've had so many intimate moments the past week and a bit ontop of the feelings growing back home for you," he begins.

He takes my hands in his.

"I have fallen for you. I am in love with you and I'm going to make this work," he says.

My mouth turns dry. I'm shocked. This wasn't what I expected. Up here on a bridge that I'd dreamed of simply seeing. Yet here I was on top of the world having this man declare love for me after weeks of fighting feelings for him.

He looks down at me expectantly.

"You don't need to say…" he begins.

Before he can finish I lean in and kiss him. He returns my kiss hands moving to cup my face and hold it in place. Before he can get too passionate I pull back.

"I love you," I whisper, "I tried to fight it but the more I did the more I fell."

He pulls me to him kissing me deeply. This moment couldn't be more perfect.

I couldn't fight it anymore. Way up here at 440 ft above sea level I could finally let it out.

* * *

EPOV

Rosalie's fashion launch was in the function room of my hotel. The room was busy and several people of note were in the room. Models, fashion designers and business owners. I stood awkwardly out of the way with my brother. I had yet to tell him about Bella.

"So I did the bridge today," I say.

"Finally," he laughs, "How'd you find it."

"Great. I actually wanted to tell you something but," I say.

"Shoot," he says his attention on me.

"Well, you see I didn't come here alone," I start.

Before I can continue Rosalie approaches us both. She kisses Emmett before turning to hug me. I smile down at her.

"Congratulations. Your collection is great," I say.

"Thank you, Edward. For supporting this and helping me get it off the ground," she says.

"Edward was telling me about a girl," Emmett smirks.

"What?" Rosalie gasps.

"How'd you guess that?" I say shocked.

"You are seeing somebody? Who?" she asks smiling.

"Her name is Bella. Rose, she's incredible. Wait till you meet her," I say smiling.

"You brought her here. You brought a girl you just started dating across the world with you?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Well, she's sort of employed be me," I say.

"You dog!" Emmett says raising his hand for a hi-5.

Rosalie reaches for his hand pushing it aside.

"I dated her before my actual assistant hired her. She is interning," I say.

"She's okay with this? I mean you're reputation isn't great. I don't want you hurt, but at the same time you need to find someone," she says.

Any worry I begin to feel is taken away as my beautiful brunette enters the room. Her eyes search the room before landing on me.

"That's her?" Rosalie asks.

"Yep," I smile.

"She's beautiful, Edward," Rosalie says approvingly with a wide smile.

Bella walks to me but doesn't make an attempt to cuddle me or kiss me in front of my family.

"Bella, this is Emmett my brother and his wife Rose," I say motioning to them.

Emmett waves, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Rosalie smiles at Bella warmly.

"So this is the woman that stole our Eddie's heart," Rosalie says moving to hug her.

Bella stiffens as Rosalie wraps her arms around her. When Rose lets go I wrap my arm around Bella gently stroking her arm. Tonight she wore a simple black dress, her high heels elongated her gorgeous legs. She was the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Your clothes are gorgeous," she says complimenting Rose.

"Oh, thanks! I'll have to set you up a goodie bag. I have the sexiest lingerie too which I'm sure you might need. I'll prepare that too for you. You are so incredibly beautiful, I need you in my clothes. Here, come with me," Rosalie says holding out her hand.

Rosalie tugs Bella away from me. My brunette beauty looks back at me helplessly as she's tugged toward a clothing rack.

"How long will she last?" Emmett asks suddenly serious.

"What do you mean by that?" I demand slightly annoyed.

"You haven't had a girlfriend for years. And that woman you did have was a bitch. Bella seems nice. I don't want her to get hurt by you," Emmett sighs.

"Emmett. I really like her. I love her. I've not told a woman that before and meant it besides mother. I want to take her to meet our parents," I say looking over at her, "She's just freaked by the whole dating your boss part. I just want to show her that people's opinions about us shouldn't impact how we live. I just want this to work so badly, Em."

Rosalie holds various dresses up to her body inspecting.

"Tomorrow we're going to the zoo. Bring her along," he says, "That way we can get to know her better. She might be able to envision what this could all be. Dating your boss would be intimidating externally, but maybe if she sees support from us internally, she'll see that none of that outside shit matters."

I pat my brother on the back nodding thankfully.

"That would be great," I say.

"So you finally got laid," he jokes.

"That's where this chat ends," I laugh.

* * *

Bella has returned to the hotel room with a bag of clothes. Rosalie had already taken to her just like I had.

Sitting in an armchair I look out the window in quiet thought. Could this go further? Could a life with Bella happen? I knew it was early days but the thought of a future with someone else hadn't sparked in my mind ever before.

I hear a throat clear from behind me. Turning I see Bella smiling at me. My jaw goes slack. She stands before me wearing a navy bra, panties and a garter belt. Straps from the belt clip into a pair of black stockings. On her feet, she wears a pair of black heels. She is an angel sent to me. I'm not sure what good I had done but I wasn't about to complain.

"Bella?" I ask my eyes greedily take in her body.

"Rose let me have this," she smiles.

She twirls giving me a spectacular show of her sexy body. My pants were already tightening.

"Did she now?" I ask.

"Yeah. I figured I might try it out. I've not worn something sexy for my boyfriend yet," she shrugs beginning to walk toward me.

Her skin looked milky and soft against the colour. Her breasts pushed up, lightly bouncing as she came toward me. The night outside the window provided cover from outside eyes. We were again in our own little world.

"You have to be trying to kill me," I groan.

Laughing she moves to straddle my lap in my armchair by the window. I place my hands on her waist and let my eyes wander to oogle her chest.

"So it's nice?" she smiles.

"It'll look better on the floor," I growl pulling her head aside so I can attack her delicate neck with kisses.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, make sure you let me know with a quick review!


	16. Chapter 16

A short, quick chapter with more lemony goodness cause of your amazing support! xx

Enjoy

* * *

The Chair

EPOV

Pushing her tits together I squeeze softly. She gasps pleasantly. As she straddles me I fondle her tits and suck on her neck. I leave a sizeable hickey in my wake before wrapping my arms around her.

I stand up lifting her with me. Then I place her down in the chair pushing open her legs. She smiles up at me. I kneel down in front of her pulling both her shoes off. I'd removed everything else leaving just the stockings on her body.

"You're wet baby," I say rubbing her clit with my fingers.

"Oh Edward, hmm," she hums head back against the chair.

"This is all mine," I say pushing a finger into her hole.

While I begin to slowly push the digit in and out I rub her clit with my thumb. She writhes on the chair, letting out sensual gasps. Having her spread out like this before drove me wild. I'd not let her go for anything.

Pulling her butt towards the edge of the chair I replace my fingers with my mouth. Long licks from the wet sex to her clit. Plunging in and out of her. Tasting her. It was happiness.

She moans out playing with her breasts, keeping her nipples stimulated. When she begins to buck I hold her in place. I'd found the spot.

My mouth doesn't stop even as she comes with a loud string of moans. She trembles totally bare and naked before me. I stood smiling down at her as I drop my pants. I'd need to thank Rosalie tomorrow.

"I'll make you feel amazing, baby," I say.

She squeals as tilt her body up. I bend my legs slightly and plunge into her. She screams out possibly too loudly. But who gives a fuck when you own the entire building? I begin thrusting down into her throwing each of her legs over my shoulder. Using the back of the chair for support the pace I set is nothing short of intense. With each thrust, her cries grow louder.

"I can't take anymore," she cries out.

"Oh yes you can," I insist.

I pull out of her lifting her like a rag doll. She wraps her legs around my waist and I push back into her warm, tight pussy. Turning I shove her against the cool glass of the window. She hisses at the sensation. I thrust up into her with all of my strength enjoying the panting.

"Take it, baby," I growl.

She throws her head back against the glass. She begins to clench down on me and I thrust through her orgasm. As she squirms I don't slow. She pants heavily as I pull out of her and let her down. Stroking myself I sit back into the armchair.

"Ride me, now," I say.

Her legs weakly move and I pull her onto my lap. The demand is exciting. Her eyes are still filled with lust. We weren't done yet. I hold onto her hips as she lowers her recharged vagina onto my dick. We both felt the tight, squeezing impact.

She begins to ride me using the extra strength my hands provided. As she bounces with a little more ferocity I take the time to suck and kiss the globes of her breasts. I let her feel like she is controlling the pace. She begins to slow as my dick tenses inside her.

"Faster baby," I plead.

She teases me letting my length slide in and out at a slower pace. I let out a frustrated sigh and stand still holding onto her.

She squeals as I walk toward the edge of the bed. I throw her down into the mattress smiling as she bounces slightly.

"Fine," I growl.

I turn her over onto her stomach and drag her to the edge of the bed. She reaches her arms out above her, arching her ass up. I place a light slap onto one of her cheeks before mounting her. The pace, to begin with, is deep and fast. She moans below me. I can feel my orgasm nearing, and I can tell by the noises she's making she's close to another too.

Leaning over her I press my chest to her back and slow down my thrusts. She twists her head slightly so I can kiss her.

"Turn over. I want to come looking at you," I say pulling out.

She does as I ask and spreads her legs. Climbing onto the bed and get back to work. I want to plough into her but for this, I slow down and make it sensual. I make love to her. She deserved the pleasure. To have a man that took her in the bedroom hard up against the window overlooking Sydney. But she also deserved to have me look her deep in the eyes and make love to her.

"I love you," I whisper lying over her body, mouth beside her ear, "I'm close baby."

"I love yo.. Fuck.. ughhh!" she hisses.

"Let go with me," I chuckle.

She needs no convincing. Together we finish.

I don't know how many more times that night we switch between fucking and making love. But in the morning she's groaning as she begins to prepare for the day.

Watching her from the bed I smirk as she walks around the room naked laying out clothes and the makeup she wants for the day.

She is all mine.

* * *

BPOV.

My legs roared with each step. As I held Edwards hand through the zoo, each time I'd put one foot in front of the other I could swear he snickered.

"Let's go see the koalas," Rosalie suggests holding the map.

"Edward, flash your wallet and we might get to pet something," Emmett says.

Edward responds with his middle finger.

"So Bella, you'll need to come and have coffee with me back in Seattle!" Rosalie says.

Emmett had responded to Edward with a playful headlock. Kids and families turn to watch them curious. I let go of his hand and move closer to Rosalie as we walk toward the enclosure.

"Of course. I'll bring my best friend too. Alice is lovely," I say.

"My brother says he's actually dating an Alice. Could it be the same one?" She asks grinning.

"Possibly," I smile, "Short with black hair?"

"No way!" she laughs nodding.

"You'll have to come on one of our famous girls nights out!" I grin.

"I would love that," she gasps, "I've not dressed slutty and had shots for a year!"

I smile at her and wink.

"You'll love Alice," I say.

We walk together the boys joking behind us.

"Thanks for that lingerie too," I say.

"Oh, no way! You tried it," she gasps.

"Yeah. Edward gives it two thumbs up," I say smiling.

"I bet he did. You're gorgeous and that colour would look so hot! I'm so glad he is this way now. Esme worried a lot. Like he was missing something. You make him happier. I can tell already," she says.

"I was a little freaked. I still am a bit," I admit.

"Well, I'm here for you. Who cares what they think cause the people closest to you and Edward support this. We want the pair of you happy," she says.

She takes my arm in hers and pulls me toward the koala sanctuary. They sit in their trees dozing. The smell of eucalyptus hits us immediately.

"Oh my god!" I gasped looking up at them.

"How he's clinging to that tree is how Rose clung to me last night," Emmett says.

Rosalie turns to hit his arm.

"Ouch!" He laughs.

"Oh look! His name is Edward," I say.

A small plaque with a picture of the Koala in front of us gives a brief description.

"Loves to boss around the female koalas," Emmett reads laughing.

"They should have called it Emmett," Rosalie rolls her eyes.

Emmett pulls Rose to his chest squeezing her grinning.

"You're messing my hair up," she laughs.

I watch them smiling. She really was so accepting and loving towards me. Alice and I were expanding are twosome for her for certain.

The day is long but worth it. We meet more animals and get the chance to pet kangaroos and feed giraffes. Taronga Zoo right before the gorgeous city of Sydney. Before we head back we decide to eat dinner overlooking the Harbour Bridge and city beside it.

"So tomorrow is New Zealand," Edward sighs.

"Shit," Emmett says.

"That's bad?" I ask raising my eyebrow as I finish up my food.

"Well yeah," Emmett says.

"Emmett," Edward warns.

"Wait you need to tell her, "Rosalie gasps.

"Don't freak," Edward says hands up to both Rosalie and I, "I was going to say something tonight."

"What?" I demand.

"Well, you see. The hotel in New Zealand is my first. Currently, it's not going great. I'll need to spend the most attention there. But the manager in New Zealand is a woman by the name of Tanya," he says.

"They fucked," Emmett interrupts.

Rosalie gasps loudly punching him hard.

"So she's an ex?" I say.

I feel my face pale.

"Sort of," he shrugs.

"Why does she still work for you?" I ask.

"My father insisted I keep her on board. She threatened to expose something rather unethical she claims my company did years back." He says looking a little worried.

"What could be so bad?" I ask.

"Don't hate me," his says.

Rosalie's eyes don't provide me with much comfort.

"I was unaware this was happening. Tanya was dating me but her brother was employed at my hotel in Seattle. The one my father opened first. He was luring women with false job advertisements. He was a well-respected member of my workforce," he sighs, "He raped up to 15 women before authorities caught wind of it."

"How's that your fault?" I ask shocked.

"She threatened to say I knew about it and paid women to keep quiet," he says, "Her brother is in jail obviously but she demanded to keep a job in my company. So I moved her to New Zealand to keep her away from me while I figure it out. it's been over a year."

"You had no evidence?" I ask.

"My lawyers found some. Emails and previously thought deleted messages prove my innocence and how I acted when I found out. I fired him and contacted police. I reached out to the women and offered compensation. Not to keep them quiet but to try and offer some form of support. I offered to pay for counselling," he says, "That's why we're going. I'm going to fire her and open her position for hiring."

My mouth drops.

"When she finds out about you… I wouldn't want to be in the room," Emmett says pointing at me.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

More next chapter. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is only a short one. I'm trying to put them up as quick as I can so to keep the story moving.

* * *

The Confrontation

BPOV

Only five more days. Then we'd be on our way home. I'd managed to call Alice before boarding the plane to New Zealand. I explained the Tanya gossip and I told her about Edward.

She'd squealed at the news he was my boyfriend. She'd sworn Tanya out.

"So what can I expect?" I say to Edward from my seat across from him.

We were getting ready to land.

"She might be a bit much," he says.

He'd changed into a suit and it was taking a lot to keep calm. He looked sexy.

"Might be?" I raise an eyebrow smiling.

"She will be," he corrects, "especially when I terminate her employment. Lawyers will meet me first at the airport. You head to the hotel and pretend nothing is happening. Let her give you the tour, let her explain where it needs to improve. Take notes."

Once our plane touches down the panic sets in. This woman would be tough work.

"You look beautiful," he says unbuckling his seat belt.

He holds my hand off the plane and walks with me through the arrivals terminal. It was freezing here, but beautiful. I was looking forward to exploring. I could snuggle up to him in front of a fireplace maybe?

"Good luck," I say as he spots a familiar face.

"Woah," he says smiling, "Wait."

His lawyer walks to them smiling and pats his back in greeting.

"Mr Cullen," he says.

"One moment," Edward says turning back to me.

"Yes sir," the lawyer smiles at me.

"I love you so much. You call if you need me," Edward says leaning down to kiss me.

All too soon I'm watching him leave and I'm being guided by a driver to the car to head to hell.

When I arrived I instantly identified her. I didn't know he would have had a thing for blondes.

Her tits were fake, her face plastic and her smile slightly awkward. I noticed all the flaws.

"So we're desperate to get better furniture in the dining space," she bitches on.

I scribble down as she speaks.

"What time is Edward arriving?" She says suddenly.

"Mister Cullen will be here soon. He had engagements prior to arriving here. Now tell me more about guests. Are you hitting targets?" I ask.

"You know I know," she says raising an eyebrow.

As her arms go around her chest I internally pump myself up.

"I beg your pardon?" I say.

"He's fucking you," she says shrugging.

Her eyes narrow and she crosses her ugly ass arms.

"Tanya. That's not professional. Edward and I maintain a relationship at work that is very professional," I say.

She rolls her eyes.

"Please. A friend of mine saw you at Rosalie's event. Said he couldn't keep his hands off you. That's not professional. I understand. Trust me. He's great in bed. But don't you worry. When he arrives I'll ensure he's mine again. Because what we had was so special," she rambles.

"Okay. Look. Firstly, what I do outside of work and who I do it with is my business. So you tell your friend to go get finger fucked by Freddy Krueger. Second, he doesn't want a fucking bar of you. You know why… because he told me right before I made him moan last night," I say full of venom, "now Tanya. I'm going to my room. When Mr Cullen arrives I will notify him you wish you see him. That is after he fucks me in this hotel while you sit down here at your reception guest checking in people to stay here hating your shitty, fucked life."

Before she can reply I leave her there in shock. What a bitch.

A streak of pride rushes through my body as I march toward my room. I felt as if I'd stood but to every bully I've ever had. Once back in my room I open my door to find Edward on the phone. He's angry.

"What the fuck do you mean! Where did they get it?" He growls.

I slip off my shoes and approach him cautiously.

"I'm going to tear them in half! Do they know who they're messing with? I'm not Brad fucking Pitt! My life is private," he yells.

I'm shocked. I'd not seen this side of him yet. Before I can reach out and touch him my phone buzzes. I cast a look down at it to see messages from Alice. She would have just woken up. She was up early too. Jasper had sparked her need to hit the gym more often. She had said she needed the stamina to keep up with him in bed.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Edward yells.

I open Alice's message and feel my body course with rage. It's a screenshot from a local Seattle newspaper.

 _"World famous duckling CEO and the Swan"_

Right before the title was a picture of Edward and I kissing in Sydney. His hands are positioned lower than a friend's. Mine wrapped around his neck. It was taken at the party. I was mortified. My name was splashed through the article. Even the name of my college.

"Don't panic. I know you will when you read this. - A"

Edward had stopped yelling and was looking at me. His rage lingered but to me his eyes were worried.

"I'm going to find out who did this," he says.

Shaking my head I cover my eyes tears falling out in droves. His arms go around me and I'm pulled to his chest. Australia might have felt like world's away. But clearly not far enough.

* * *

EPOV

"Tanya," I burst into her office throwing open her door.

She jumps slamming closed her laptop.

"Ed," she gasps, "wow. You look great!"

She must be blind. I looked ready to kill.

"Did you or did you not leak a photo of Isabella and I to the press along with a detailed report of who she is?" I demand.

"Who?" She says playing dumb.

"Don't fuck with me. Did you?" I demand.

Her eyes turn the shade of evil I hate.

"Look. She's nice but is she really what you need?" Tanya crossed her arms on her desk.

"She is more of a woman than you could ever be. You are from this moment on fired. If I find proof you leaked that shit to the press I will sue you," I say.

"If that's how you feel," she shrugs.

"Pack your things up. Get out of my hotel," I say.

"You'll regret it," she calls after me as I make my way back up to my woman.

* * *

BPOV

Sleep didn't come easily to either of us. Both of us ate our breakfast watching a morning breakfast show sleepily.

"I wish I could take you up the mountain to ski but I need to deal with the fallout and appoint a replacement," Edward says reaching for his hand.

"Fuck sake," I mutter.

"I can cancel," he says shocked.

"No," I say, "no no no!"

Hurriedly I get up and turn up the sound on the TV. My face was on the TV.

"She is pretty. However, why would she get tangled up in such a mess? This man is at the level of Jobs and Musk. And now the news this morning from a former employee. I just don't get it," the breakfast host said.

The show had a couch with four people sitting on it. The topic of discussion - Me.

"Don't listen to it," he says trying to take the remote form me.

"She went to the media about you," I say.

"My lawyers already have it. I'm building a major defamation case," he says finally getting the remote.

He turns the tv off and throws the remote onto the TV. Then he turns my face from the black screen to his darker eyes.

"You are my priority. Protecting you. I know this was what you feared and it's my fault. I pushed this. But trust me when I say I will fix it," he says.

"You didn't. We did this," I say trying to hold myself together.

"Pack your things. I know we didn't spend much time here but I want us on the plane to Fiji by lunch. Stay here. Try and get more sleep," he instructs.

He made it sound as if getting this off my mind would be easy.

"I don't know how to cope," I say shakily.

"I love you, Bella. I promise I won't let you or everything you've worked for go to ruin because of some blonde spiteful bitch. You trust me when I say I'll ensure the second you step foot out of University that every employer will want to work for you regardless of me. I'll help you venture to whatever path you want to take supportively," he says.

When he leaves I fall apart.

* * *

EPOV

As she slept against my chest I let myself worry. Was this fair? Had I made the biggest mistake? Why had I brought her into all of this shit?

When I looked at her I yearned to make it better. I'd taken several phone calls before the flight swearing at the person on the other end. Bella had watched on with eyes filled with worry. Tanya wasn't doing anything but keeping quiet. She'd exposed me and my lawyers were working along with my PR team to repair any image damage.

Right now as my plane headed toward Fiji I held her close to me. Up here we're close to the clouds where nothing can get to us. I stroke her cheek with my index finger enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

I'd put this right. I'd do everything to put us back on track.

As soon as I figured out how to tell her my parents would be meeting us in Fiji.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

The Sand

BPOV

I'm not a foot out of the plane before I'm being yanked back. Edwards' arm wraps around my waist and his chest bumps into my back.

"What?" I ask.

"Before you get off. I need to tell you something. There's been a change of plans," he says shrugging.

"What is it?" I say turning to face him properly.

"About the next two days. I want you to just relax. On the beach, by the pool," he says.

I'd planned to.

"The thing is my Father rushed here and inspected the hotel already so that by the time I got here we could discuss everything. My parents are here and well. They want to meet you," he says.

I'm tempted to race into the cockpit and attempt to put this plane back into flight. Fiji was stunning. As we landed I had looked out the window at the white sand and blue surf below excited to lie on the beach. Now, I wanted to flee. What would they think of me? I was at the centre of this trouble.

He must be able to tell I'm panicking because his arms wrap around me pulling me to him for a hug. I feel my shoulders slump with relaxation slightly.

"My mother and father will love you because I do," he says, "We're going to eat with them then I'm taking you away. Someplace private where we can just be together."

When we arrive at the hotel Edward takes me to an imperial suite. There is a kitchen, living area and three bedrooms. To stay here a guest was looking at a hefty price tag. As we entered the room we were greeted by a blonde tall man and woman with caramel wavy hair.

"Edward," the woman gasps smiling, "My boy look at you."

She moves to cuddle him smiling happily.

"Hey mother," Edward smiles letting me go to accept her embrace.

His father claps his back before turning to smile at me.

"This is Bella. Bella this is Esme and Carlisle," he says.

"It's lovely to meet you both," I say smiling as I shake Carlisle's hand and allow Esme to engulf me in a motherly cuddle.

"Rosalie was right. You're stunning," she says gasping, "You're the woman that has finally made my boy happy. Thank you."

"Let us eat," Carlisle says smiling motioning to the glass doors in the room that led to a balcony.

We follow him out to see a marvellous spread of food. I sit beside Edward and let out a shaky breath. Not so bad I guess.

"So Bella. We know we're meeting under circumstances that aren't the greatest but what do you hope to do once you finish?" Carlisle says.

Edward scoops some food onto my plate. He was probably doing it to ensure I would eat through this grilling Carlisle was preparing.

"I hope to work in business. Maybe events," I say.

"So dating him is risky," Carlisle says motioning to his son.

"Yes," I nod.

"Dad," Edward warns.

"Look I don't want you to corupt her chances at success," Carlisle snaps at him.

His mood had shifted.

"Sweetie. We met the same way," Esme reminds him.

"You weren't in college. You had some footing. You weren't at the very beginning," Carlisle says to her.

"But she seems bright. I'm sure the man beside her won't be something she lets define her," Esme argues back.

I feel so small as the three of them discuss me as if I'm not sitting right there. I can't take it anymore. The bickering was giving me a headache. I stand shocking them into silence.

"I don't feel well," I say.

"Dear," Esme says sighing.

Hurriedly I move to the screen door to stop the tears from slipping out.

Lying on the bed I sniffle to myself. I'd cried for an hour. Edward had tried to come in but I'd pleaded with him to let me be. I'd heard little movement.

However, a knock at my door startled me.

"Bella?" A female voice asks.

I sit up and move to open it. Esme stands there smiling sympathetically.

"May I come in?" she asks.

I step aside and allow her in. She takes my hand and pulls me to the bed.

"I get how you feel," she says.

"I'm scared," I whisper.

"You're allowed to be. This is your heart and you're protecting it," she nods, "But I was you once. I can tell you it isn't easy, but it's worth it. Think about it. I know it's early but is there a life where you see Edward in it without the pressure from other employees muttering in the hallway at work about the time you interned? They might see it like that but you would know it's love. You'd feel the need to prove yourself. With Edward, there's nothing to prove."

"I love him, Esme. I just have worked so hard," I say.

"I know darling. No one is discrediting you. But who's to say you can't pave your own path? Business goes beyond the corporate office and board rooms nowadays," Esme says, "I know you're into events. I have some contacts in that field. Ones I know who aren't judgemental."

"I don't want to get anywhere because of my relationship with Edward," I say.

"You wouldn't be. A big part of their industry is connections," Esme says.

"I just feel like this is because of me. I escalated it all. The Tanya stuff was like a bomb with me thrown in," I say.

"Edward is a big boy. He can take it. I raised him that way," she smiles, "But I also raised him to follow his heart. And well he's so utterly in love with you. He will only fall deeper."

"I don't know if I can take this," I whisper.

"If you need to walk away do before either of you fall deeper. You need to do what is right for you," Esme says nodding.

My head was getting in the way. I didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

The beach we'd pulled up at in the jeep was quiet. He'd asked me to come along with him to cheer her up. The cove was small with trees on the sands edge. The waves rolling in were gentle and inviting. Edward led them toward the water before dropping down their towels and a beach bag.

"I'm so looking forward to this," he smiles at me, "Finally alone time with my beautiful girl."

Smiling I pull off my shirt and pants, sripping down to my blue bikini. Edward did the same but had his eyes locked on my body the entire time. I smile at him before heading toward the water. At first, when it hits my feet it's cold. But Edward's warm hands on my waist dull the chill.

"You're stunning," he says smiling, "I'm so pleased we get to spend this time together before we jet back home."

"I've been thinking. Can this work?" I ask.

"What do you mean. Of course, it can. Please don't let Tanya get in between us," he says.

"It's not just Tanya," I say, "My entire name has been smeared. How on earth will I ever be able to apply to an after graduate position and get accepted? Or when i do get accepted how will I cope with listening to people gossip about me?"

"Baby, you're talented. Your smart and clever. I saw that before we even took this to this point. Your work is great. You're dedicated," he says smiling.

He isn't selling it despite being the world's biggest CEO.

"What about your dad. He didn't approve," I shrug.

"That was me more than you. He was protecting us in a weird Dad way. He told me he was proud of me after that. He said to make sure I didn't fuck it up and hold onto you," he says.

"Let's just enjoy this," I say.

Faking a smile I splash him with a kick into the water. Before he can respond I begin to race deeper in but his hands grab me first pulling me too him. He lifts me laughing as I squeal.

"We're doing round two of the waterfall?" he asks.

"I figured if one of us wet the other should be too," I laugh as he puts me down.

We were waist deep and the temperature had become easier to manage.

He leans back into the water pulling me onto his chest smiling up at me. As he plants kisses over my face I enjoy the feeling of his arms around me.

"This trip has been once in a lifetime. Thank you," I say.

"No. Thank you. You don't know how much you have given me just by agreeing to fall with me. All of these hotels means that I could go anywhere. But nowhere would be good enough if you weren't there. When we get back I can't wait to watch this grow. I can't wait to watch you prove others wrong," he smiles up at me.

My heart feels strained. Could I let him go? I didn't know if my mind was capable of taking this. If I walked away it might be easier.

I pull up from him and begin to move toward shallower water. Taking a seat I sit in the water once I reach ankle deep I smile at him trying to ignore the sinking feeling. I could leave him tonight? Head home? Would that be fair? It would turn out to help us both in the long run. If i'd quit this job, to begin with then I wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't't be in this mess. He now is dealing with a defamation suit and rumours of him fucking the intern are spreading across the world to towns in countries I'd never even heard of. TMZ only gave a crap about Edward when he was dating somebody.

"You look so hot like that," he says smiling.

I would miss that if i left. The way he looked at me made me feel beautiful. This would be the last time today I'd be with him. My mind was made up, but my heart wasn't so sure.

I motion for him to move toward me and he does without asking why. As he crawls over the top of me i spread my legs out for him to kneel between. His leans over me to kiss me, his knees sinking into the soft sand beneath us. Around us, the water laps quietly to my waist before retreating back toward the sea.

As his tongue connect with mine passionately and his hands explored the territory belonging to him. It always would. No other man could do this to me. His hand pushes aside my bikini so my breasts are exposed around it. As soon as they're met with the cool air his lips enclose around them. He gives them the attention they deserve, his fingers moving down to slip inside me under my bikini bottoms.

"Oh god," I gasp.

"No one has sex like us," he chuckles against my skin.

"I want you to make love to me," I say pulling his head up from my chest, "right now."

"Okay baby," he nods slipping his penis out from his trunks.

He was well and truly rock hard. Pushing aside my bikini covering my opening he manages to push inside me. He lies over the top of me pulling both my hands to rest above my head. He keeps hold of my hands squeezing them while his thrusts begin slow and steady. His lips come down to mine, muffling my soft sighs and gasps.

Each thrust inside of me is sensual, loving and romantic. Sparks shoot up from my core and under my skin.

"I love you," I moan my lips inches from his.

"I love you too, Isabella," he grunts.

His deep and slow thrusts push my entire body from the force, bouncing my breasts against his chest. The entire thing is so incredibly sexy. I moan nearing my orgasm. I could tell he was close too. I loved him so much that I was already beginning to notice small things he did. When he was getting close to coming his eyebrows would knit together. As if he were concentrating.

"Come baby," he groans out.

"I am… ugh! Oh!" I moan, "Oh Edward."

We let go together and I fill his seed fill me completely. He collapses on top of me as the water continues to move around us.

"Never ever leave me," he mutters.

There's no good reply I can give. He had my heart. But having me meant pain I couldn't bare to put him through. I would probably forever be the girl that fucked her boss as a college intern. He would be able to move on from this if I faded into the background.

* * *

Thanks so so much for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

The Office

The airport lounge was empty when I arrived back in Seattle. So was my heart. Id read an article about myself on the plan in a magazine. Apparently I had sucked Edwards dick to get the job. They'd quoted me saying it. Funny how they quote me without actually interviewing me.

I'd received messages from women who had crushes on Edward, all calling me names I wouldn't dream of calling Tanya! The backlash was just not something I knew how to cope with. So I ran. Id left him a letter.

"I love you. But I can't."

Most of the fly home I had cried. A hostess had asked me if I was okay a total of 27 times.

When I arrived into the arrival area Alice was there to greet me. She threw her arms around me which encouraged even more tears. Once we arrived home and to my couch the crying really started. She held me while I cried for hours. He'd tried calling several times, had even tried Alice. That was when Jasper appeared at the front door.

"Hey," he says sympathetically to me from the door.

Alice was trying to keep him outside.

"Jazz. She just needs to cry it out," Alice says.

"Just tell her Edward wants to talk to her. He's on his way home. He told me to pass on that he loves her and he will fight," Jasper says.

Alice kisses him before shoving him out of the room.

"What do I do? I'm already a laughing stock. People think I'm using him. People think he's going to dispose of me," I say as Alice joins me again.

"I thought we said who gives a fuck?" Alice shrugs.

"We did. And I thought that genuinely. But then I saw the legal battle he's facing over the next few months. She might use me to get at him or I might distract from what he needs to be focus on because the media are trying to stalk me," I say.

"That's all doable," she shakes her head.

"Then there's the fact that no employer will look at my resume without laughing." I say.

"I was thinking about that. You have the business degree and well I have the ability to plan and can work with social media. What if we just start our own? You don't really know what you want to do. But you want to do events. So why not start our own business together? We could plan weddings and parties," she says slowly.

For a heartbeat I'm unsure then I smile.

"You think you'd want to do that?" I ask.

She nods smiling.

"For sure. We both have eyes for detail and we can work together well. I'd love to go into business with you," Alice smiles nodding.

"Was could start off doing it cheap. Charge a low cost," I say nodding.

"Well the thing is my cousin got engaged last week and she needs a planner. I told her I knew you. She offered to pay us and recommend to her other friends who are also planning weddings," Alice smiles.

"Wait so we haven't even actually got a business but we have clients?" I gasp.

"Without a single hand or influence from Edward Cullen," she nods smiling.

"That still doesn't fix Tanya," I sigh.

"Bella. Forgive me if I'm wrong but he might want you beside him. While she's tearing him down, you can build him up," she says smiling, "I know your scared. Edwards lifestyle is intimidating. You've never felt like this for someone before. But don't let fear get in your way. Think of what your mother would say."

"She'd tell me to follow my heart," I say.

"Then stop listening to your bloody head," she smirks, "now I'm going to head over to Jaspers for sex. I kicked him out for you and need to make it up to him."

"Nice," I scoff, "Wait where's the puppy?"

"Jasper's house," she says smiling, "I had to come pick you up from his house this morning. When you feel happier I'll explain. But let me tell you that man and his fingers are expert."

"Information is way too much," I laugh letting the last of my tears fall.

"Just watch movies and relax," she says reaching for her bag.

"But Alice? What if he hates me for choosing to leave?" I ask.

"You left because you were insecure. He can't hate you for wanting nothing more than for him to be sure. He is sure. He's on his way and when he gets here I expect you to apologise like you should. But he should understand that doubt gets the best of us sometimes. He'll forgive you instantly, Bella. He is crazy about you," she smiles opening the door up.

Once she is outside I begin to cry for a whole other reason.

I had made a mistake.

Without thinking I race to my room, undressing as I went. I might not be good enough for him… but I would sure as fuck fake it till I make it. Jasper said he was on his way. When he arrived I'd be ready.

* * *

EPOV

As I exit my plan I rush down the jetway holding my carry on. I hadn't had time to get the jet prepared. Esme had booked me a commercial flight with the simple sentence 'go get her and prove she is worthy of your love.'

"Hey!" I hear from behind me as I shove past slow passengers.

Once outside I hail a cab and instruct it to head to Bella's. The taxi driver battles traffic, I battle time. I needed to get to her quickly. Before she convinced herself too far that her insecurities were truthoods.

Throwing a couple of $20s at the driver I climb out once we arrive. I reach for my case and rush up the pathway to Bella's apartment. I try the door handle but it's locked.

"Where is she?" I growl.

My phone buzzes.

"Your office. - B"

Moving heaven and hell I get there quicker than I would if I weren't as rich as I am. I'd called a driver and paid him extra to put his foot on the gas.

The building was silent as I made my way to my office. When I pushed open the door Bella stood looking out the window.

"Bella baby," I gasp rushing to her.

"No. Stop," she says before I can touch her.

"Babe," I say hurt.

"I came here to quit. I resign," she says.

I notice she is wearing a overdose trench coat. Black heels on her feet. Her hair is back in a ponytail and makeup is careful.

"Oh baby girl. Please. Please don't," I start.

"Edward," she starts.

"No! Don't Edward me. This isn't okay Bella. You cannot just up and leave me. I won't let you. Your mine. I'm yours. We've been through so much emotional and mental crap and we can let this little bump win. I know you're scared, but I'm here to protect you.," I spiel.

She crosses her arms sighing sadly.

"I'm sorry," she says softly, "I told myself that I wasn't what you needed. That I would be the thing that started the fall of all this collateral damage in your life. I said that Tanya would fire harder, that the press would look deeper into your life and your business partners might not take it all seriously. I convinced myself you could have a shot at better. My anxious thoughts got the better of me."

"I love you. No one else. You! No woman will be good enough Bella. You can worry, but talk to me and give me the chance to reassure you. Let me have the chance to prove you wrong and take away the doubt," I plead holding both her hands.

"I was worried working for you and doing this was dangerous grounds. I've seen the things they wrote about me. That I did it all for sex, for money, for fame. It hurt so bad because none of it is true. I did it because I felt a genuine connection at the first date," she says wiping away tears that snuck away.

I take her hand and pull her to me.

"Bella. It's you and me. Together we're in this. No one else matters," I say.

"I know that. But I thought about it you know. We fucked in a waterfall, on a beach, against a window. Never once was it a case of the boss fucking the assistant," she says suddenly chirping up slightly.

She takes a few strides away toward my desk.

"Perhaps it's all we needed? I quit my job with you Mr Cullen right now. Because I don't want to be your employee anymore. I want to be your girlfriend. More than anything, I'm sure of that" she says.

"You can be. We can be together. I'll ensure no one gives you shit about it in our industry," I say.

"That won't matter. What I'm saying is when I say I fucked my boss, I just want it to not be real from now. I want it to be completely role play. Like how it was when we took off from this place to Australia," she says leaning back against the couch.

"What are you saying?" I ask confused.

"As of this moment I'm just your girlfriend. I'm unemployed but planning to start a career which is separate from that of my boyfriend's. Who at this point in time will pretend to be my boss. For role play purposes," she smirks sexily, "I figured what better way to have makeup sex than to reverse the plan you made for our holiday on the plane. We went away pretending to be embarking on this dating, romance relationship far away from Seattle. Now we're back together in Seattle. we initially thought we'd walk away from one another but feelings got too deep. We can't walk now. So what do you say we switch it. Australia was real, this is real. But this boss and intern thing was the fake part. Edward I'm saying we should role play out the fantasy as boyfriend and girlfriend."

She drops her coat. Underneath she wears a pencil skirt, a white button up shirt that's opened. She wears no bra but each breast is covered by the shirt.

"Let's be a normal couple that have a sex life where they pretend. Let's not be two people that pretend to be a couple because some dumb perception of others," she says smiling.

I stare at her in shock. A girlfriend who showed up at work and played the role of my employee. Rather than an employee who showed up at work to play the role of my secret girlfriend. Consider that trade fucking done.

I reach for her and pull her to me. She giggles as I kiss her deeply. With everything I am, I push emotion and love into my kiss. I receive it all back from her.

I push my tongue into her mouth with the same ferocity I push the white material from her body. Groaning into her mouth I pick her up placing her on the edge of my desk.

"Mr Cullen," she gasps smiling.

"You're incredible," I groan spreading her legs for me to stand between them.

I run my fingers up her delicious thigh finding her bare.

"No panties at work?" I smirk playing along.

"Sorry," she grins shrugging.

As her shoulders move so do her milky breasts. I groan and bend slightly to take one into my mouth. She throws her head back with a gasp.

"Shit," she moans.

I push her legs open more but her shirt restricts against me. Growling I pull her off the desk to pull the black fabric from her legs.

"Won't be needing that," I say throwing it somewhere over my shoulder.

I turn her and bend her at the waist, her chest against my desk. If only she knew the amount of times I'd imagined doing this. If only she knew how happy it made me to be doing it as her boyfriend rather than her actual boss.

My hands massage her round, sexy ass before I dip one down to her vagina. She was already wet. I tease her clit with my fingers before inserting one digit into her. I earn a delicate moan. As my onslaught started she moaned louder begging for more. Happily I gave it to her pushing two more fingers in before she came bent over my desk, legs shaking, soaking my hand with her sweet juices.

I undid my pants as she came down from her high and pulled my shirt off.

"Let me," she smirks.

As I stand before her she crouches down in front of me. I'm unable to contain the animalistic growl as she wraps her soft lips around my tip sucking hard.

"Fuck!" I grunt.

She licked, sucked and played with my balls using her small hands. I needed her to stop. I wanted her to be the pleasured one. I pull her up and return her to the same position as before. I kick her legs further apart with my leg and land a smack to her ass. I smile as it jiggles slightly. It entices me to go again.

Bella was wild with need. I could tell she wanted this as much as me. Make up sex with Bella was something I had yet to explore. I was excited to try it. I pushed into her and began thrusting. The desk rocked beneath her as I pounded deep and hard. She cried out over and over as I refused to relent. To switch the angle and bring her closer to her building orgasm I pulled one of her legs up to rest on the edge of my desk. She screamed louder as the position helped me push deeper at a new angle. It wasn't long until she was coming hard around me. Chuckling I pull her up off the desk and lift her around her waist. She is quivering still as I throw her down onto my small lounge in my office.

"Fantasy over. I'm done with the employee shit. I want to make love to my girlfriend," I say climbing onto the couch lining up with her sex to push into her in a missionary position.

I lean forward over her body, a forearm either side of her head and begin my thrusts at a steady tempo. Below me she lets of soft, feminine gasps.

"Never leave me ever again. I love you too much," I moan kissing a line from her neck to ear

"I won't," she breathes out, "I love you, Edward."

I looked down at her delighted by the sounds of pleasure coming from her.

"Im almost here my love," I groan, "I want to come with you on top. I want you to see your in control of this. I'm following your lead. I want you to let me make love to you that way and see you have the power over me."

I sit back and pull her ontop of me swiftly without slipping out from her tight heat.

"Ride me baby," I say wrapping my arms around her pulling her chest against mine.

She does as I ask bouncing on top of me. I lie back into the couch and use my legs on the floor as an anchor to thrust up into her. Crying out she places her arms around my neck.

"Come," I grunt thrusting quicker.

A mess of moans we come together.

I find us blankets and pull the bed out from under the cushions of the couch. I'd paid for a fold out for late conference calls but I liked this better. Together we lay naked the city of Seattle outside. Unashamed that in my office I had just made love to my girlfriend.

"I love you," She whispers, "I'm sorry. I will never ever doubt us again."

"I'll never ever give you reason to," I say cuddling her small frame closer to me.

"Hmm. My boyfriend," she smiles into my chest.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading.

This is the second to last chapter.

Sorry! I have loved writing this story but want it to be 20 chapters! :)

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

The End

BPOV

"It won't sit right," I glare at my best friend.

"Because your doing it wrong," she says.

Alice's pregnant stomach brushes my arm as she reaches to my hair. She fixes my veil.

"There," she says smiling happily.

We'd spent longer picking a dress out for Alice than me. Her stomach had grown rapidly since announcing her pregnancy five months back. We couldn't wait much longer to otherwise she wouldn't be able to fly. When Edward proposed there was no doubt our wedding would be anywhere else than that gorgeous island in Australia. Our own official slice of paradise. Three years by his side and not one second had I regretted my decision. Alice and I had grown our business. We were getting wedding requests in droves. Taking this route rather than the corporate dream I had was simply the best decision I'd made. Besides getting on that plane with Edward to Australia.

"Okay," Rosalie sighs coming into the room, "Emmett has the twins. Esme is getting them all ready to walk down the aisle with us."

Rosalie had helped design my wedding dress. It was simply stunning. The heart shape corset with capped sleeves hugged my body perfect. It was slick the entire way down a small train at my feet.

"Oh Bells! You look so so stunning," Rosalie gasps, "Alice. Jasper needs to propose to you next so I get to design another dress! After we pop that baby out that is. I think I've found a new market to tap into."

I smile at my two best friends. No other women would I want as bridesmaids.

"Edward asked me to give you this. He said you can't open it but until we are ready to walk down the aisle," she says handing me an envelope.

"I think we're ready," Alice smiles.

"Where's father?" I ask.

"Here," my dad bounds into the room holding a beer bottle.

Where I get my class.

Dad had immediately taken to Edward. Despite the articles he'd seen through his daily read of the paper he loved him. When Edward turned up to ask for my hand Charlie had shaken his hand and let tears fall.

"Don't let me fall," I say smiling at him.

"Never," he laughs holding his arm out for me.

Nervously I take it as Alice hands my flowers to me. She'd pulled out all the stops for my wedding. She said considering our company this needed to be the dream day. My dream would be at the end of the aisle.

As we approached the church Esme appeared with a small boy in a tux and girl in a white flowery dress. Rosalie had finally fallen pregnant not long after we arrived home from Seattle. She was overwhelmed with happiness at the news of two. The toddlers were adorable and Rosalie was the most remarkable mother.

"Oh Bella," Esme gasps tears gathering in her eyes, "you look so beautiful."

She cuddles me carefully before kissing Charlie on the cheek.

"I've told him he can't look at you until your next to him. The temptation will be too much. When he lays his eyes on you he might just faint," she laughs.

She heads to her seat. The music starts up and Rosalie ushers her toddlers toward the aisle smiling.

"Walk to daddy," she instructs.

Emmett stands at the end of the aisle with a rattle. He shakes it coaching them both forward. The chubby boy is interested. As for the girl she plops herself down on the floor about halfway earning a chorus of laughter and 'aws'

Rose follows her kids smiling, then Alice.

"Oh wait," I say pulling my envelop from Edward out of my boobs.

See. Class.

"Whats that?" He asks.

"Edward gave me it," I say opening the flap.

I pull out a gorgeous bracelet. It is a delicate chain with a thin bar connected. It's engraved simply in French.

My dad reads it confused.

It makes sense as I pull out a small note with two tickets.

"Your mother can't be here in person. But she is in spirit. I thought of what you said about Paris and knew I needed to take you there for her. The bracelet reads 'in her beauty resides my death and my life.' To death do us part dear love of my life."

Two tickets to Paris. My eyes swell up tears threatening to destroy my makeup. I'd kill him if my mascara ran. He was truly my world.

When I join him at the altar I have the bracelet around my wrist, thanks to the tumbling fingers of my tearful father. I take his hand and smile at the officiant. Behind him is the beach beautiful and free. Just like he is to me.

When I'm asked to, I say 'I do' with pride.

* * *

EPOV

As I hold my wife and sway I breath the scent of her familiar perfume astounded that we had found this place. We'd decided a reception under the stars on the grass before the surf was best. Dancing with her under the stars like this in a little place we both held dear to our hearts was magic.

"You look sensational in this dress. I can't believe I was so lucky to walk into that damn bar. To have you bloody resume land on my desk. To get the chance to fall in love with you in my favourite place on earth," I whisper in her ear.

She'd been amazing the past year. It all led me to the choice to get down on one knee. Suing Tanya had been exhausting. She came at me with everything accusing me of being involved in the actual raping of the women her brother was incriminated for. However no evidence came forward. She was charged for wasting police time, and dished community service and a behaviour bond.

My attorneys sued her for $4,000. The loss of which my company saw from her accusations. Sales slumped and hotels were empty. I had to close up to half. Thankfully, Paris still operates for the sake of my honeymoon. Now I was rebuilding. I wanted to sue her for more but it was useless. The money for which you can receive in a case like that isn't mammoth. But Bella had accompanied me to court ignoring flashing cameras and the snarls from Tanya. She'd cooked me dinner after long days at work and let me throw the food from the table to fuck her on it. She had excelled in her own endeavours making me proud taking absolutely no assistance from me or my brand.

As I had promised I was the boyfriend of Bella Swan. Now husband.

She had brought happiness into my life. A kind unlike any I had ever known.

"I must say you will love what's underneath it," she says grinning.

I laugh pulling her closer to me.

"Don't you worry. As soon as I get up to our room I'll be looking. I'll be making love all night to you, wife," I smile down at her.

"Thank you again. For this. For my bracelet. For Paris! For allowing me to spend this wonderful life with you," she says.

"Thank you for loving me," I say leaning down to kiss her.

Around us we hear cat calls and laughter. I can distinguish Emmett's booming voice.

"Yeah! That's it," he yells.

She laughs as we pull apart. I flip Emmett off before turning back to my gorgeous bride.

"I can't wait," she smirks as the music comes to close.

"What for?" I smile down at her.

"I was going to keep it quiet but I can't," she grins, "I don't want to announce it here too. I just wanted it to be us."

"What?" I say taking her hand in mine.

"Three of us will be heading to Paris," she says.

As it sinks in my grin grows wider.

"One," she points to me.

"Two," She points to her chest.

"Three," she mouths pointing to her stomach.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading.

I'm relieved to be done.

I'm still so in love with this story and what I've created. My heart is full. I hope you loved it too.

I loved showcasing my country through the story.

I personally am career driven and connected with Bella's story. I loved this.

Thanks for your reading, reviews and more along the way.

xxx


End file.
